


The Omega and His Alpha

by thelarrieswriting



Series: The Omega and His Alpha [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bottom Louis, But it's not between louis and harry, Dom Harry, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Omega Louis, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sub Louis, Top Harry, cliché as fuck, harry saves louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 33,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelarrieswriting/pseuds/thelarrieswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just like any alpha/omega couple, Louis and Harry are mated and happily in love. They have children. They have a perfect life. They're the perfect couple. They never fight and they love each other to the ends of the earth.<br/>Except only 2 of those 7 things are true...</p><p>This will have Alpha Harry/Omega Louis and M-Preg if you didn't read the tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Lords... Otherwise, known as London East, are the biggest gang in all of London... Or at least the east part of London. But, Louis wants out. Louis Tomlinson, omega, is the bargaining chip for his father to just get rid of when he feels the need to. He was the only male omega that had been born out of all of his 6 omega sisters. His other brother was born an alpha, but died early on in his life, when he was 5, while fighting with a larger alpha.  
But, in a world filled with drugs and murder, it's pretty difficult to have a relationship with people outside of gangs and so, his parents decided to just get him an arranged marriage. However, the fact that Louis was a male omega, and not a female, was a turn-off for alphas. All the alphas that his father tried to get, wanted a female, so they declined the offer. He was the only one left in the house, other than his 3 year old sister. He was her care-taker though, so really it was like he gave birth to her, and is now her mother. He knows that he is not poor little Doris' mother, but to Doris, he is the only one that is there for her. The amount of times that he has had to protect her from people, is kind of alarming. She has already almost been killed. Normally, gangs spare women and children, but if you piss off the right gang members, they go after what people love the most... Which in this case, was Doris. Louis thinks that they chose Doris, because she is too young to protect herself from anyone else. Either that, or Louis had upset a member of a rival gang, when he was on a run.  
"Come down here, fag!" Louis' father, the mob boss, called from the bottom of the stairs. When Louis got to the bottom of the stairs, he saw three alphas standing there. Two of the three were his age, but the third one looked about his father's age. Louis' father grinned, sickeningly, at Louis, who cowered into himself, scared for what his father was planning.  
"Louis, you will show these alphas here, what you're good for," Louis' father said, gesturing to the two alphas that looked about his age. Louis immediately knew what his father meant. He had to do this almost once a week. He would lead them to a black room at the end of the hall, that had lots of dildos, vibrators, butt plugs, handcuffs to cuff him to the bed, cock rings, ball gags, whips, and paddles... Pretty much everything a BDSM fanatic could ever dream of. He, even though he was over the age of 18, would be forced to have sex and submit himself to the alphas. It would be called rape, if it weren't for Louis being an omega and the other people being alphas. Alphas were the dominant. Omegas were forced to submit, no matter what... It was in their genetics. And, so Louis went... He knew that when he was done being used, that the new alphas would leave, he would have to take care of Doris, and then he would have to put make-up on, to cover up the bruises that the alphas left on him... Only to have to do this, most likely before next week was over.  
This was his life... This was the life of Louis William Tomlinson, son of the mob boss.


	2. Chapter 2

As Louis led the two, still unknown, alphas down the hallway, to the last door on the left, he felt nervous. He never got over th efeeling of being nervous. He never knew what any of the alphas had in mind, or what they were into, and because he was an omega, he wouldn't even be able to do anything about it. His father didn't care about him, or what happened to him, and his mother had become so insensitive to anyone and everyone, that she wouldn't have cared if she was forced to shoot Louis. She'd probably even be willing to shoot her own son, to be honest, it wouldn't surprise Louis if she decided to shoot Doris one of these days.  
"Strip, bitch," one of the alphas demanded. Even though Louis had grown used to these kinds of words, they still hurt, and would haunt him when he was in his room all alone, in the middle of the night. Louis did as he was told, and one of the alphas left the room. When the other alpha began to give commands, and the alpha that left the room never showed up again, Louis decided that the other alpha wasn't coming back.  
"I suggest you start paying attention, or this will all be worse for you..." the alpha said, in a rather threatening tone. Louis cowered, but pretended that it didn't bother him. When he did this, though, the alpha saw it as a threat and disobedience, and punched Louis in the eye. Though his eye was throbbing, Louis didn't change his stance.  
"Get on the bed. Hands and knees. And make sure that your hole is on display. I want you to stay like that, too. Don't even think about moving." the alpha commanded. Louis did as told. He got on the bed, his faced pressed into the matress, his bum sticking in the air, with his arms and knees supporting him. His entire body shook with fear, as he heard and felt handcuffs being locked tightly around his wrists and ankles, keeping him in place on the bed. Now, he couldn't move, even if he wanted to. He heard rustling behind him, but knew better than to turn his head to look at what the alpha was doing. Without any warning, or prep, the alpha was balls deep in Louis. Louis scremaed out in pain, but the alpha only laughed darkly.  
"Shut up, or you will be gagged." the alpha above him said.  
****  
After more than 3 hours of being spanked, fucked, tortured, and hit, Louis was finally released from the handcuffs. His wrists were bright red, from rubbing against the cuffs. The alpha put his clothes on, and before he left the room, he bent down with a towel, and wiped a bit of the blood from Louis' rim. Louis was surprised by the action, but didn't question it. It was probably some new rule that his father had come up with: Wipe away the blood when you're done with him.  
Louis got off of the bed, wincing at the pain in his bum, and slowly walked to his room. He heard Doris crying in her room, so he went to the bathroom to get pain killers, before going to his room to put on clothes. As soon as Louis walked into Doris' room, her cries softened just a little.  
Louis smiled at the 3 year old, standing in her crib. Louis didn't understand why his parents still kept her in a crib, but nonetheless, she seemed to enjoy sleeping in her barred bed. Doris stopped crying and smiled at Louis.  
"Why are you crying, lovely?" Louis asked her, softly.  
"Louis screamed. I thought you were being hurted." Doris said, quietly.  
Louis felt tears at the corners of his eyes, but willed them not to fall. Luck was not on his side, however, because soon Doris was wiping a single tear away, while more were coming. Louis shook his head, "I'm fine Doris. You don't have to worry about me. I wasn't being hurt. It's okay. And, soon, I will get you out of this place." Doris looked up to Louis, with hopeful eyes.  
Louis didn't know how yet, but he was going to get himself and Doris out of this place. He made a promise to himself that night, that he would never let Doris go through what he goes through.  
"I promise you, that you will never have to be in the pain that I go through. You will grow up and know that you are loved. I swear to you, Doris, that I will never raise a hand to you, make you scared, or anything like that. And when you are upset, please come to me Doris. You don't understand now, but you will when you are older." Louis whispered to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Louis intended to keep his promise to Doris. He really did. But, sometimes, things got in the way. She was still too young to be given away or be fucked, thankfully, but soon she would grow up and reach the lawful age of 13, where she could be married off or fucked into the mattress by unknown alphas.

Louis knew that his heat was coming soon, but he didn't have any suppressants, and he sure as hell didn't want his dad to know that he was in heat. He would have to lock himself in his room, and make sure that he used scent blockers and everything to make sure that his father couldn't smell his heat. So, he had to escape, without the gaurds knowing, and go to the store to get suppresants.

On the way to the store, his heat became stronger, to the point that almost all the alphas turned their heads to him, as he walked past them. Louis bumped into a shoulder and looked up, mumbling a small sorry. He felt like he was going to start crying any minute now. He was horny, yet he had nobody to help him through his heat, and he was such a bad omega, because he was a boy. He kept telling himself that he would never amount to anything and that if he didn't find a mate soon, then his father would kill him. He kept telling himself that he was fat. That he needed to lose weight. Suddenly, he felt so upset, that his heat reduced a bit. But, there was an alpha standing in front of him, shaking his shoulders, trying to snap him out of his daydream.

Louis felt himself being dragged down the aisle of the store. He snapped out of his daydream as he felt himself being pulled out of the store and into the cold air. It was December, and snowing, and he didn't have his body guards, and he didn't have a jacket... He began to panic. There was a reason that his father wanted him to be followed by body guards... And that reason was becuase a lot of people wanted him dead.

When Louis looked up though, he knew who the person was... It was Harry Styles. Louis and Harry went to school together, before Louis' dad took him out of school to be prostituted and then given away...

"Harry?" Louis questions, even though he knew that it was Harry. He just wanted to know if Harry still remembered him.

"What do you want, Louis?" Harry asked, in a harsh tone.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Oh, innocent Louis, I'm taking you to my flat. I'm going to fuck you. I'm going to fuck you so hard that you won't even remember your name. And, the I'm going to mate you." Harry said.

"Why are you going to mate me?" Louis asked.

"Wow, you really didn't know that I liked you?" Harry asked, making Louis shake his head.

****

After Louis had been thoroughly fucked, they slept. And slept.

"You didn't mate me, during my heat... Why?" Louis asked Harry when they were both away, and eating breakfast, that Harry insisted on making.

"You didn't seem to want to be mated. So, I decided to not mate you. I don't like forcing omegas into doing things, even if I do like you." Harry somewhat whispered.

"That's the first time that I've ever heard an alpha say that... But, then again, alphas don't even know my name and fuck me... No alpha I have ever met, has even tried to be nice to me, let alone care about me." Louis says, making Harry frown deeply.

"What about your father? He seemed to care about you, when I met him, when you still went to school." Harry said.

Louis shook his head, "Yeah... Maybe, he cared about me before he found out I was omega. Now, he just hits me and treats me like I am property. He allows random alphas to fuck me... I have to wear make-up a lot, because my father and other alphas hit me. And, as for my mother, she's never home, but when she is, she is either drunk, high, or sleeping. I take care of my 3 year old sister, because they don't care about her." Harry's eyes go dark, almost black, when Louis talks about his estranged family.

"Louis, you are not going back there." Harry said.

Louis shook his head, "I am going back. I have to. If I don't go back, then my father will start hitting my sister, and when she's of age, my father will definitely sell her. You don't understand Harry. The only person in my life right now, is my sister. Her name is Doris. She can't take care of herself."

"Louis, you are not going back there, ever again." Harry said, voice getting lower and darker.

"I am going back, Harry. I have to. I can't let my dad hit Doris. And, what if a rival gang finds out that I am not living at home anymore and try to find-"

"Gang? What gang?" Harry cuts Louis off.

"This is upsetting me, but at leat give me your number before you go... That way you can contact me, if you need me." Harry said. Louis nodded, giving his number to Harry, before leaving, trying to make it home, before anyone could notice him running the streets, alone.

****

When Louis got home, he was surprised to see that his father, mother and the gaurds, were all in his father's office, talking. They didn't even notice Louis walk by the office, or close the door to his room. He looked over at the crib that Doris was standing up in. It was obvious that someone had been feeding her and changing her.

"There's the little bitch. Where were you for the past 4 days?" A sickening voice asked, from behind Louis.

Louis didn't answer, or even turn to look at his father. Unfortunately, his father didn't like that. He spun Louis around and punched him in the eye. Then, the nose, the stomach, the chest, then he shoved him to the ground. When Louis was on the ground, his father kicked his nose, jaw, stomach, ribs, back, knees, bum, and legs. Kick after kick, was dealt to Louis. He had almost passed out, when his father tore his jeans off. When both of them were naked from the waist down, without warning or prep, his father shoved his dick into him, balls deep. Louis passed out from pain, after the first thrust.

"This is upsetting me greatly, but atr "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I kind of disappeared and didn't add any chapters to this story for quite a while. If you are interested in reading ahead of what I have uploaded on here, you can always go to my Wattpad account. My Wattpad account is abc123ELMO and this book has 20 something chapters already up. :)


	4. Chapter 4

To Louis Tomlinson:

Hey Louis. xx Harry

****

To Louis Tomlinson: 

Louis? Why aren't you answering?  
xx Harry

****

To Louis Tomlinson: 

I guess you're asleep. Can we meet at the tea shop on the corner of Rain Avenue and Green Drive, this weekend?  
xx Harry

****

Those are the 3 text messages that Louis woke up to, before passing out again.

****

When Louis finally woke up, and stayed awake for longer than 2 minutes, he plugged his phone into the wall. His bum hurt really bad, and his entire body stung. He felt as if he were on fire...

Doris was asleep right now, thankfully. Maybe, Louis could convince her that it was just a bad dream that she had, while being asleep. Louis replied to Harry with a short "sure, this weekend, 6 in the afternoon." He didn't get a message back right away, but he decided to blame it on the fact that it was 1 in the morning. He looked at the date, though, and realized that it had been 2 days since he got those messages... Which meant that he had been passed out for 2 or more days.

"LOUIS!! Get your arse down here, right now. You have company." Louis' father yelled from the bottom of the stairs. How did he even know that I was awake? Louis wondered in his head. He walked slowly down the stairs, wincing at the pain shooting through his entire being, mainly in his bum, though.

He turned the corner and saw a brown eyed alpha standing in the doorway.

He smiled a small, fake, smile at the alpha, and turned around, motioning for him to follow. When they reached the room at the end of the hallway, Louis slowly opened the door, only opening it faster when the alpha behind him hit his bum.

"You've got a nice arse for such a disgrace and a bitch." The brown eyed alpha said.

Louis was honestly scared to do this, but he had gotten used to feeling scared in his own house...

He was pushed down on the bed, as soon as he was close to the bed. His clothes were immediately taken off, along with the alpha's clothes. Louis' hands and feet were tied down, he had a cock ring on, he had clothespins on his nipples, and he already had a gag in his mouth... They had only been in there for 2 minutes, and Louis was in so much pain. The cock ring was too tight, the gag was hurting his jaw, his wrists and ankles hurt badly, and the clothespins were causing his nipples to burn. The alpha, obviously knew that it hurt Louis, but he didn't care. He was enjoying this all, way too much. The alpha walked away, grabbed the biggest dildo off of the shelf, and shoved it into Louis' unprepped hole. Louis let out a silent scream. He was already in so much pain, and this was adding to the pain. The alpha smirked at him, and shoved himself, balls deep, into Louis, next to the dildo.

When the alpha finally came, inside of the condom he was wearing, he pulled out, though he wasn't done with Louis. He pumped the dildo in and out of Louis' hole. He decided that the pain wasn't enough for Louis, and grabbed a paddle off of the shelf above the bed. He pulled the dildo out, replacing it with an even bigger vibrator. He turned the vibrator to the highest setting, causing pain to Louis. He left the vibrator there, so that there were painful vibrations on his prostate. He smirked at Louis, noticing that he was in even more pain. He lifted the paddle back, then brought it down quickly, making it fall onto Louis' ball sack. Louis shut his eyes, quickly, in pain. This happened about 30 more times, or at least Louis stopped counting after 30...

He opened his eyes, just in time to see the alpha reach above him, grabbing a flogger. He, once again lifted the flogger above his head, bringing it down to Louis' ball sack. He only did this twice, though, getting tired of Louis. He picked up a wooden spoon. He hit the bottom of the vibrator, making Louis wince and flinch more.

When he was finally done with Louis, he took out the vibrator and gag, and released him from his restraints, of both the cock ring and cuffs. Louis sighed in relief, as the alpha got dressed and left, closing the door behind him. He put on his clothes, cleaned up the room, and walked out of the room.

He was met with a fist, though. His father hit him straight in the stomach, making him fall to his knees. His father undid his pants and took his cock out, looking right at Louis and saying, "It's not going to suck itself. Hurry up, slut." Louis took his father into his mouth, crying as his father mouth-f*cked him. He continued crying, even though this happened quite a bit. He missed Harry.

His father finally found release, and released into his mouth, and then punched him three times in his eye. Louis figured out a long time ago, that his father really like punching him in the eyes... He figured that it was because his sisters had the same eyes, and his father had absolutely adored his sisters.

Louis slowly waddled up the stairs, and into his room, going straight to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror. He broke down at the sight of himself. His skin had a slight yellowish tent. He was bleeding in a lot of place, including his bum. His right eye was a bright purple-blue, while his left eye was a slight, fading blue. His lips were chapped. He could see his ribs, his spine, his collar bones, his hip bones, and his cheeks bones prominently. He hated looking in the mirror. He hated how it taunted him. He hated how, when he was in the 7th grade, he looked into the mirror and loved what he saw, and now he hated everything about himself.

He turned on the shower, and stepped in, shivering from the heat of the water. It burned his cuts, but he ignored the pain, instead focusing on getting himself cleaned


	5. Chapter 5

Harry knew... Harry knew that something was up with Louis, the minute Louis walked in.

"Hey Louis. You okay?" Harry asked, as he stood up to hug the small omega. Louis trembled in his arms, which Harry hated.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Louis whispered, and Harry saw a little dried blood at the bottom of Louis' nose.

"Louis, are you sure you're okay? Your voice is scratchy, you've got bloodshot eyes, your nose has dried blood by it. What's going on?" Harry asked him, trying to keep his voice down.

Louis shook his head, "Nothing is wrong. I'm fine. How have you been since I left?"

And that's when Harry knew that something was definitely not right. Louis wasn't being his joyful self, he wasn't smiling real smiles, he wasn't even really talking to Harry. His eyes were dull. He looked awful.

"The real question is, how have you been? And, don't lie to me, Louis." Harry said, using his alpha voice, forcing Louis to answer him.

Louis broke down in tears, right then, and there, "Harry..."

I pulled him into my arms, though I am not quite sure why he is crying. Sure, most times alphas use their alpha voice, omegas get nervous and fidgety, but Harry has never had an omega cry because he used his alpha voice. Harry picked him up and took him out of the coffee shop.

"Louis, where do you live?" Harry asked, once they reached his car.

Louis shook his head, "Harry, you can't take me home. My father will be so mad at me." Louis still had tears running down his face.

"Louis, it'll be okay. I will keep you safe. Trust me." Harry said, wiping tears off of Louis' face.

Louis gave Harry his address, so Harry drove him there. Harry wasn't going to let him walk in by himself, or even stay at the house by himself, for the night. He wanted to be there if Louis' dad bothered him. They walked into the house, that didn't even feel like a home to Harry. Harry carried Louis up to the room, that Louis pointed out as his. Harry pushed open the door, and set Louis gently on the bed.

"Okay, Louis, I need you to call the police. Tell them that your father was hitting you or something and so I hit your father, because you weren't able to defend yourself. Then give them your address and stuff. Do not give them anymore information. Can you do that for me, love?" Harry asked, gently.

Louis nodded and picked up his phone to call the police. He was already crying, so his make-up had run and his fresh black eye, from earlier that day, was showing.

Harry walked out of Louis' room, and into the foyer of the mansion-like house. Louis' father came from nowhere, but Harry definitely saw him. Harry punched him in the nose, making him stumble back. Because of his old age, it was fairly easy to get him on the ground. Harry looked up at the table by the door, where Louis' father was trying to reach something. He followed Louis' father's arm up to where he was trying to reach, noticing a knife. Harry picked it up, and quickly stabbed it into Louis' father, which earned him 3 puches, one to the jaw, another to the nose, and the last to the eye. Then, he passed out.

When Harry finally saw the red and blue lights of police cars outside the house, he ran to the door. He opened it, hurriedly, running outside.

"I felt Louis, the male omega, was in trouble. He had previously told me that his father was abusing him, so I ran into the house. The door was open, probably because Louis was supposed to meet me. When I noticed that Louis' father was hitting him, I took matters into my own hands. I punched him, to knock him off his balance. Then, he turned and punched me three times, and I noticed that there was a knife on the table... So, I picked it up and stabbed him." Harry explained to the police.

He was an alpha, so the police didn't really worry about the calmness in his voice. Alphas were supposed to maintain calmness, and pretend to be calm if they weren't. They were not allowed to show omegas that there was something to fear.

When the police officers went to ask Louis questions, Harry stood behind him. He answered all the questions exactly how Harry answered them.

Harry was there for when Louis' father left. Harry was there for when Louis had to tell the police how his mother really was. He was there when both of Louis' parents were gone. Harry was there when Louis took on the respnsibility of Doris. Harry was there when the police gave Louis the right to take care of Doris as his own. Harry was there through it all.

"Harry, thank you so much for doing that..." Louis said to Harry.

Harry just nodded, "I'd do anything for you, Louis."

Louis smiled at him, "Would you please move in, Harry? You can say no, but it'd be a really big help, now that I am Doris' caretaker, and I have to be the boss of the gang now."

Harry frowned, "You didn't tell me that your father was a mob boss. But, I'd love to move in with you."

And, that's how it came to be, that Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson began living together.

****

"You'll be such a good father one day. I'm sorry that I'm not going to be able to give you that, Louis." Harry said.

Louis laughed and shook his head, "I didn't realize that I am oddly not an omega suddenly..."

Harry laughed, unexpectedly, "I know that you are still omega, but your father seems to have had a favorite part of you to hit, other than your eye. I'm sorry to be the one to say this, but it's true."

Harry immediately regretted daying it, and didn't really think about it before he said it and apoligized immediately, "I'm so sorry, Louis. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I swear. I'm so sorry."

Louis felt tears at his eyes, but refused to let them fall, "It's been a long night. I think I'll go to bed, now."

Harry just nodded, not knowing what to do. Louis took Doris with him, to his room. Harry knew he messed up, big time. Harry knew that he has to make Louis feel better. He was the one to upset Louis, after all. Harry hadn't meant to upset Louis, but he did... Now, he regretted it.

Harry slowly walked down that hallway to Louis' room, where he heard Louis whispering to Doris, trying to get her to go to sleep.

"Mommy! No sleep, mommy!" Doris yelled.

Louis shushed Doris with a soft, "Shh, don't let Harry hear you. God, then he will think that I am a right psycho."

"But, mommy... Why will Harry think that you are a 'right psycho'?" Doris asked, mimicking Louis.

Harry heard Louis laugh quietly, "Because, Doris, I'm not your real mommy. Your real mommy is gone, now. And, I'm a boy. Boys aren't called mommy."

"But, you are my mommy, and Harry can be my daddy. It doesn't matter what gender you are... That's what you telled me." Doris said.

Harry chose that moment to walk into the room. He snuck up behind Louis and signalled to Doris to be quiet, but she didn't care, "DADDY!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Louis sighed and picked Doris up, "What did we talk about Doris? Harry is not your 'daddy' Doris."

Tears began to form in Doris' eyes, so Harry quickly picked her up and set her in her bed. He stood by the bed, waiting for her to go to sleep, before covering her up with her fluffy blanket, that Louis had bought for her.

When Harry walked back to the bed, he knelt down to Louis' face and looked him in the eyes, "Louis, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to upset you, or for it to even come out so rude. I didn't mean to be that rude. Please don't stay mad at me..."

Louis shook his head, "This isn't the last time that you'll make a mistake. I'm not going to hold this against you forever. This isn't the first or last time either of us, will make a mistake."

Louis scooted over in the California King bed, allowing Harry to get into the bed. Harry held Louis close to his chest, until Louis feel asleep... Then, he decided that he should probably ask Louis why he refused to go down the hallway close to the door.

****

Harry was the first to wake up, so he went down the stairs, finding the kitchen easily, and then finding things for pancakes.

While making pancakes, he heard Doris cry from upstairs. He flipped the pancake on the stove one more time, before putting on the serving plate, and rushing up the stairs. He walked into Louis' room, where Doris had one of her beds. He picked the screaming toddler up and took her to the kitchen, allowing Louis to sleep in a little longer.

****

The pancakes were finally done, so Harry took them and some fruit up the stairs and into Louis' room. Doris ran and jumped onto the bed, waking Louis up. Harry tried to stop her, but failed as she pounced onto Louis, efficiently waking him up.

"Sorry. Here's breakfast if you want it. " Harry whispered to Louis.

Louis sat up, "Thank you. You know, if my father were here, I would already be downstairs, making him money... So, thank you."

Harry frowned, "What are you talking about? How do you make your father money?"

Louis looked away, "There is a reason that I don't go down the hallway by the front door."

Harry's frown deepened, "What is the reason, Louis?"

Louis shook his head and gave Harry a key, "Go to the last door on your left. You'll know everything."

Harry nodded, looking worried, "Okay..."

Harry took the key and walked down the hall, to the last door on the left. When he opened the door, he gasped. Though he felt like crying, he didn't. Instead, he just sat there. He couldn't believe that Louis' father would allow this to happen to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Louis finished breakfast and looked over at the clock. He had to start doing runs, since his father was dead and his mother was in jail now. He realized that he only had 6 more hours until he had to go on his first run since he turned 16, a year and a half ago. He wasn't scared, or worried even, he just really didn't want to leave Harry. There was no way in hell that Louis was going to tell Harry where he was going or what he was doing. He would tell Niall where he was going, and he would ask his father's best sniper, Liam, to go with him. That way, he could get Zayn to stay home with Harry and help watch Doris, while Louis and Liam were gone. If there was any problem, Liam and Louis would contact Niall, who would call Zayn, who would tell Harry. But, that was only in important times.

Louis kissed Doris on the forehead, and took his plate down the stairs, wasking all the dishes that were dirtied up by Harry.

"You know, I could've washed those dishes up, Louis?" Harry asked, coming around the corner, into the kitchen.

"It's a force of habit." Louis said, quickly. Harry nodded, sitting down in one of the seats at the island.

"I have to go somewhere in about 6 ish hours with Liam. I probably won't be home until after you're asleep. But, I already asked one of my friends, Zayn, to come over and help watch Doris. Niall and Liam are the only ones who know where I am going... Please don't ask them where I am going. They won't tell you anyway. Niall will call Zayn if something happens to me or Liam."

Harry shook his head in confusion, "What are you talking about? Where are you going? Why won't you tell me?"

Louis had to look away, "Family business, Harry. I am really sorry. I'll be okay. Just don't worry. Zayn will be here for you. Doris needs you to be strong, though. She's weird about feelings. If she feels like someone close to her is feeling a certain way, she feels that way. I'll be home before you know it... And, I don't leave for 6 hours."

Harry's eyes had a tear or two building in them, "Okay, Louis. Just be safe. I don't agree with this, but, I guess I'll just have to get over it."

Louis nodded and hugged Harry, "I really am sorry. Oh, and due to being in this business, I am not going to be allowed to get pregnant until all of this is over. I simply can't allow Liam to do everything else by himself. Liam and I are partners through all of this. I can't just make him partner up with another one of my father's favorites. Sorry, Harry."

Harry nodded and pulled away. He didn't quite understand it now, but maybe soon Louis would tell him about it.

"Anyway, I need to clean the house, make sure everything is in order, and I need to go to the garage and get the special black out curtains. While I am gone, make sure that the doors and windows are all locked, don't open the doors no matter what, and it would be better to keep off of the Internet... Make sure that the curtains stay closed, too. Doris knows what to do if something does happen, though. Don't ask why. We all get trained to do this stuff from the age of 2, in this family. She's 3, and really good at this." Louis explains, going over all the rules of runs.

Harry nodded, though he is now scared as to what Louis is going to do, or why he is telling Harry all of this.

"Just trust me, Harry. I just want you two to be safe." Louis whispered to Harry, who nodded.

"Doris, can you please come here?" Louis called to her. He smiled when he heard her scooting down the carpeted stairs, and running to the kitchen. She has begun to run faster now, due to the fact that their father was training her. Now, Louis will have to train her. She will have to take over the gang when he dies, which might be soon, in this business.

Right now, Louis was just trying to get everyone out of this business. It should be easy, because the gang was removing itself from everyone else, anyway. He would still have to kill the people who didn't pay him and the normal stuff, but he wouldn't have to do runs, or anything really dangerous.

Doris jumped into Louis' arms, "Yes mommy?"

"Doris, we've talked about this. I am not your mommy," Louis groaned, "You have to make sure that you, Harry, and Zayn stay safe tonight. Louis has to go somewhere. Remember when Dan used to make Louis go places at night and Louis wouldn't be there when you went to bed?"

Doris nodded, "I don't want mommy to go anywhere tonight, though."

"I'm not your mommy. You can't call me that, anymore Doris. But, Louis has to go. Please keep Harry and Zayn safe tonight, while Louis is gone. Can you do that for me, ma belle?"

Doris giggles, "Yes Louis. I can make sure they are safe."

"Assures-toi qu'ils restent en sécurité. N'oublies pas que tu ne peux pas dire à Zayn ou à Harry où je suis. Je serai de retour très vite, ok." Louis said to Doris.

"Oui, maman. Je promets de les garder en sécurité. Se il vous plaît, revenez à moi, si. Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Je vais vous manquez, maman." Doris said to Louis.

Even though Harry didn't understand anything Louis said, Doris did.

It kind of bothered him that she was more fluent in French, than she was in English. Her dialogue was better, everything about he speaking was better, when she spoke in French.

Louis looked over at Harry, who looked confused, which made Louis laugh a little.

Author's Note:  
Well, if you are reading this, thank you. What Louis called Doris, was strong beautiful one in French.   
What Louis said to Doris about Zayn and Harry was: "Make sure that they stay safe. Remember that you can't tell Zayn or Harry where I am. I will be back for you, though."   
What Doris said to Louis was: "Yes, mommy. I promise to keep them safe. Please come back for me, though. I don't want you to go. I going to miss you, mommy."   
Those three things were in French. I think that I will use French more in the next chapters. I have a minor obsession with French.


	7. Chapter 7

"So, you said that Zayn will come over and stay with me and Doris? And, Niall will call if you are in trouble? And you and Liam are going to be together? And, you said you'll be back before I wake up, but after I have already gone to sleep?" Harry asks Louis as he walks towards the door.

Louis nodded, opening the door, letting Zayn slip in. Zayn gave him a once over, which made Harry angry, but he didn't say anything. Louis smiled at Zayn, and walked out of the house, clad in all black, and with a gun strapped to his back, and a knife in each of his boots. Louis loved feeling so protected, but here he was, being the only one to protect himself, except Liam of course.

"Hello there. My name is Harry." Harry said, as he stuck out his hand.

"I'm Zayn. Sorry we had to meet this way. I do think that we will become great friends, though. Hopefully, Lou and Liam will come back normal." Zayn says, shaking Harry's hand and walking into the living room.

Harry stood there, shaking.

"What do you mean you hope they come back normal?" Harry asked Zayn, once he got to the informal living room. The formal living room was down the hall.

"I'm not supposed to tell you. I figured Louis would have told you. I guess that I could tell you a little bit of what is going on, but I can't give you any specific details, or where Louis, Liam, and Niall are going, or where they are now. Do you really wanna know?" Zayn asked.

Harry nodded slowly, scared at how everyone was acting so secretive.

"Okay, so Lou's father is a mob boss. He's very dangerous, but I heard that you stabbed him. That made some people very upset. So, since Louis is the new boss, he decided to take the best sniper they have and go attempt to kill the mob boss and his heirs. They want to kill you, because you killed Louis' father, who wasn't much of a father at all. But, one of the gangs that wants to kill you at the moment are the Blue Bloods. Stupid name, in my opinion. Anyway, the boss, Max, used to bring his 3 alpha sons here. They would sleep with him, in a painful way. If Louis wasn't omega, it would be rape. But, anyway, Liam is a sniper. He's the best sniper in the business. All of Louis' siblings have either bene killed or married off, except for Louis and Doris. Doris thinks that Louis is her mother, because Louis is an omega and their mother was a horrible mother after she lost her 3rd baby. She began doing drugs and going on runs. Now, she's obviously in jail. And, by the way, Doris speaks fluent French, English, Spanish, and Latin. Louis taught her all of those. He is now teaching her Italian and Russian. If there was one thing that Louis' father was good at, it was teaching languages." Zayn rambled.

Harry nodded his head, "So gangs want to kill me now?"

Zayn stopped talking and looked at Harry sadly, "Yes. But, Louis won't let that happen. He may be an omega, but he could easily pass for an alpha. He is insanely strong, smart, and he had to grown up so so so fast."

Harry nodded, "I feel bad. Do you think he will be okay?"

Zayn nodded, "I know that he will be okay. Liam won't let anything bad happen to him."

Harry nodded, and leaned against the back of the couch.

"I'm so bored." Zayn said, suddenly.

Harry looked over at him and laughed, "Well, Louis said that we can't go online or go outside, or anything like that. We can cook? Do you like to cook?"

Zayn shook his head, "I have no idea how to cook."

Harry nodded, "I do."

"OH MY GOD! I didn't know we were getting married, Harry! I'm so sorry. I would've dressed up more!" Zayn laughed.

Harry sat there, looking so confused, before laughing, "I get it now."

"Look, Harry, I'm glad you want to be my friend, but I don't want to here about you and Louis' sex life."

Harry flushed, "How do you know we have a sex life?"

"Because Louis was in heat like 2 weeks ago. It only makes sense."

****

"Harry, how much cheese do I put?" Zayn asked Harry, from across the kitchen.

"Umm, it's ravioli. You just stuff it." Harry said, like it was the most normal thing to say. It was now 11 o' clock, and here Zayn and Harry were, making cheese ravioli for dinner, because they were that cool, and that was the only thing that they could do to keep Harry's mind off of Louis.

"Zayn, how much longer do you think that Louis will be gone? I usually go to sleep at midnight ish, and I always wake up at 4..." Harry asked, looking over to the raven-haired alpha standing in the kitchen.

Zayn shrugged, "Eh, maybe around 1 or 2."

Harry nodded, "Then I guess we better hurry up and finish this ravioli and get started on the real food, then we can make dessert. Sound okay to you?"

Zayn shrugged, "Sure. I hope that I can stay awake long enough, though."

Harry chuckled and they continued working on the cheese ravioli, with Zayn stuffing cheese, and Harry folding and pressing the dough down.

****

"Alright, now that the ravioli is cooking in the CrockPot, we can start on the main course. What should we make? I think that we should make baked fried chicken... What do you think?" Harry asked Zayn, who nodded his mysterious little nod.

Harry and Zayn set to work on baking fried chicken. Since they could leave the ravioli in the CrockPot for as long as they wanted, without it burning, that's what they did. In the time that they were baking the chicken, they began to make the cupcakes for dessert.

****

When all that was done, they sat down at the table. Even though Louis would not approve one bit, Doris was still awake, so they allowed her to eat with them.

They had a very lively conversation about which gang was more likely to move to a different country. Surprisingly, Doris knew every single gang in England, Italy, France, and America... In alphabetical order. That surprised Harry, but not Zayn.

When Harry looked at the clock, after he put Doris in her bed, he noticed that it was 2 in the morning. Well, more like in 5 minutes, it would be 3 in the morning. He was beginning to get real nervous about where Louis was. Niall hadn't called, but Harry still worried.

****

It was nearing 4:45 when Louis finally walked in the door. Harry jumped up and grabbed him into a big hug.

"Told you that I would be fine, you big teddy bear. But, I also told Liam and Niall that they could stay in the spare bedrooms, so can you please go get blankets ready? In every room, other than ours and the big one, there is a closet in them. In the closet, there are blankets. Put the blankets on the bed. You don't have to make the beds, just put blankets on the bed. They're too tired to even know the difference between a couch and a floor."

Harry nodded, going to do as he was told. While walking down the hall, he started thinking, Why is Louis, the omega, bossing me, the alpha, around? Isn't it suposed to be the other way around? Isn't he supposed to be rather submissive, and I'm supposed to be super dominant-like? He removed those thoughts from his brain, momentarily, as he went through 2 different rooms, making the beds perfectly. Zayn was passed out in the room next to Louis and Harry's, so there was no need to worry about him.

"What is that delicious smell?" Louis asked, while Liam and Niall fell into their own rooms, into beds.

Harry shrugged, "Depends. I smell manly. But, I also made food with Zayn. Cheese ravioli, baked fried chicken, and cupcakes."

"You think that you smell manly? Ha. Funny. No, you smell like strawberry and Heaven cobined and had a Harry baby." Louis said, laughing a little.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, when I wrote this chapter, I guess I was having a shit day... So this is only 600 something words. Sorry about that.

When Louis woke up, he smelled something good. He noticed that Harry wasn't in bed next to him, either. He looked over at the clock, noticing that it was noon. He stood up, feeling as though he had a hang over, though he knew that he didn't have one. When he stood up, to get food, he felt warmth spread through his entire being.

Panic went through his body, and he did the first thing he knew to do... He ran. He locked all of the doors as he ran, straight the room that was the furthest in his room, which happened to be the walk in closet in his bathroom. It was the deepest room in his room. Before he got to horny, he had to text Harry important information, so that is what he did.

Tell Doris to go to the play room. When she gets there tell her Louis est en chaleur. Tu dois rester ici pour le reste de la semaine. Liam va prendre soin de toi. Then, tell Liam Ludovicus tibi quod mihi in calore. Sic tu sede hic curam Doris, quia sabbati requies est? If you can't say either of those, let Siri tell them. Oh, and come straight to the room when you are done with those. Do nothing else, and don't tell someone else to come. They won't be able to get in the room. Only you, daddy.

Because the doors in the house were really advanced, you had to be a certain person to get into the doors, unless it was the room at the end of the hall; that had a specially made key, shaped like a fucking dick... Anyway, Louis made sure that the only fingerprint the door would allow in, was Harry.

When he heard three pairs of feet go past his bedroom door, he also happened to smell his favorite alpha, Harry, which made his arse produce a lot more slick. He wanted to be pissed at Harry, but he couldn't be. He knew that Harry could smell him, along with any other alpha that passed by his room. He heard someone at the door, and immediately locked his phone and put it on a high shelf, just in case it wasn't Harry and whoever was at the door tried to use their alpha voice to make Louis unlock the door, though he knew that it was Harry.

****

Liam was glad that the walls were sound proof. Otherwise, taking care of Doris was not going to be fun.

****

After a full week, and moving the room at the end of the hallway at Louis' request, Harry went into rut while Louis was in heat, which was good. At least they overlap. Maybe, they will stay like that, throughout everything. This time, though Harry did bond them, which made Louis so much happier. He felt as though he was on cloud 9, but since he was cumming, he practically was on cloud 9.

****

That was three weeks ago. Now, Louis is feeling sick, all the time. He felt like he knew why, and Harry thought he knew why. But, they wouldn't know until Niall, who also happened to be the mob's doctor, confirmed it.

Author's Note:  
Thank you for reading so far. It means a lot if you are reading this Author's Note. Anyway, what Louis told Harry to tell Liam was "Louis told me to tell you that he is in heat. So, can you please stay here and take care of Doris, for the rest of the week?" And, what Louis told Harry to tell Doris was "Louis is in heat. You need to stay in here for the rest of the week. Liam will take care of you." Thank you for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry and Louis weren't exactly ready for a child, but if Louis was pregnant they would need to be ready to bring a life into this world. It wasn't exactly safe, but they wouldn't really have a choice. Harry refused to allow Louis to have an abortion, and in the end, he had the last word. Because, in this world, the alpha was in control of everything, whether it was signing documents for the omega, or paying for groceries. In other words, if Louis was to go behind Harry's back and get an abortion, the hospital or clinic would call Harry, since he is the alpha, and he would have to sign the papers for the abortion. Omegas had, literally, no control over their bodies... 

"Harry, you know that if I am pregnant, then there is only like a 40% chance that it will actually make it out alive. My family has a history of miscarraiges. Plus, people really don't appreciate it when their boss gets pregnant. And, I mean, let's face it... What I do for a living, the family business, is all illegal." Louis said to Harry, who nodded.

When Harry looked out of the window, he saw a camera. Scared, he immediately ran to the windows, and closed the curtains. Since the windows were already locked, he didn't have to worry about it.

"What are you doing, Harry?" Louis asked, from across the room, which was now pitch black.

"Nothing you have to worry about, Lou." Harry said, walking out of their room. He didn't want Louis to know that something was wrong, and he sure as hell didn't want Louis to get hurt trying to keep the house safe, from whoever is watching them and taking pictures.

He began pacing through all of the hallways, making sure that windows and doors were all locked, and making sure to have all the curtains closed. He knew that Louis could tell that he was nervous, thanks to their bond, but he didn't worry about that at the moment. He knew that soon, though, Louis would get up to look at what Harry was looking at when he began to freak out.

****

Meanwhile, Louis was still in their room, and got tired of sitting alone in the dark. He got up, opened the curtains a little, looking for what scared Harry. When he saw the camera, along with someone taking pictures, he dropped the curtain closed, and ran to get a gun. Sadly, though, the person taking pictures, beat him to getting a gun. They had surprisingly good aim, and as soon as Louis heard the glass shatter, he knew that he was screwed. Not only was there an, obviously trained, sniper shooting at him, but Harry was on the opposite side of the house. Louis crawled, slowly, to the other side of the bed.

He heard someone at his bedroom door, then a soft voice, "Mommy! Mommy!" That's when Louis broke down. He sobbed. He knew that he had to keep Harry and Doris safe.

He grabbed his gun from under the bed, and popped up, allowling him to aim... He missed however, as the person jumped onto the balcony attached to his room.

"So, you got a kid?" the guy asked, a rather deep voice.

Louis shook his head, "It's none of your business."

He kept his gun pointed, as well as the other guy, while asking him, "What the hell are you even doing here? And, who are you?"

"There is a reason that I am wearing a mask, sweetcheeks." The voice said.

Louis cringed at the name, and heard Harry banging on the door, frantically. Louis wasn't worried about himself, he was just worried about Harry and Doris.

Suddenly, Louis looked away from the guy, and shot. Louis heard him groan, and looked over. He was lying on the ground, and Louis took advantage of this, "I'll ask you again. Why the hell are you in my house? And, I will shoot you, if you do not answer me."

"Blue Bloods."

Louis shot him. Straight in the head.

****

Louis got two of his dad's, his now, men to clean up the floor and dispose of the body. When the guys were gone, he called in another guy, to fix the glass door, to the balcony.

"Louis, why wouldn't you just let me in?" Harry asked, as they walked down the hallway.

Louis shrugged, "I didn't want you to get hurt. After all, I am the one who is trained in close combat and weaponary. I prefer close combat, but whatever."

Harry looked over at him, "Are you being serious right now?"

"Dead serious. Does it bother you that you are mated to an assassin and drug dealer?"

Harry shook his head, "But it scares me to think that maybe one day, you might not come home?"

Louis laughed, "I have been doing this since I was 3. I'll be fine."

Harry gaped at him. Then, they turned into their room. Deciding that it smelled like bleach and room spray, they decided to sleep in Louis' parents room. It still smelled like Old Spice, which Louis hated. He had alwasy hated it; ever since his father began to hurt him at least.


	10. Chapter 10

Louis and Harry were cuddling that night, when suddenly Louis jumped out of bed.

"Harry, it's almost 9! I have to go! Zayn is coming over again, to keep you company, though." Louis said, rushing around to get his two guns, his three pocket knives, and his run clothes, which were all black.

"Boobear! I don't want you to go, though!" Harry mumbled, sleepily, from across the room on the bed.

When Louis looked at him, he pouted, which made Louis laugh and walk over to Harry, "I'll be back before you even know it. Plus, you have been to the store recently, so you and Zayn can cook again. That way, when Niall, Liam, and I get home, we can enjoy a nice somewhat warm meal before bed."

Harry felt like crying, though he didn't know why, since he knew that Louis would be okay, "Please be careful, baby."

Louis pulled back, nodded, and stumbled around the room, pulling on his clothes, while Harry was trying to keep tears in. When Harry let a tear fall, though, he brushed it away from his face, attempting to cheer himself up. He knew that Louis could feel that he was upset, which the alpha didn't want the small omega to know. Louis turned around abruptly, "Are you okay, Harry?"

Harry faked a smile and nodded, "I'm fine boobear." Though neither of them believed it, Louis still turned around.

****

The doorbell rang, and Louis got up to answer it, while Doris was throwing herself down the stairs, screaming a loud pitched, "ZAYN!"

Louis laughed at her, and opened the door, letting Liam, Niall, and Zayn in, "Someone is happy to see you, Zayn."

Zayn smiled widely down at Doris and picked her up, swinging her around, "How has my little Dory been?"

Doris giggled, "Zaynie, put me down." And, even though she was just a toddler, she had Zayn wrapped tightly around her finger. He gently put her on the ground, but the two ran to the playroom.

Harry walked out of the living room, into the foyer, and kissed my forehead, before walking off, without even saying anything. I looked at the alpha and beta standing in my doorway and the moment, and with a shake of my head, we walked out to the black Mercedes.

****

"Zayn, how do you know Louis?" Harry asked Zayn, once he walked to the playroom.

Zayn shrugged, "Louis knew my girlfriend. But, even before then, we knew each other. We met when we were training for this "business". Same with Niall and Liam. We all became somewhat close... Well, as close at 2 alphas, a beta, and an omega who constantly fight each other can get. But, when Louis' father got to choose who he wanted to recruit into the gang, he chose Louis, me, Liam, and Niall. So, Liam is a sniper, I sell drugs, Louis is good with close combat and working on his shooting, and Niall is good at everything, but mainly he is a spy. Why do you ask?" Zayn asked, after he rambled.

Harry just shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I just want to learn more about Louis. And you said that Louis knew your girlfriend? Did you guys break up?"

He shook his head, "No. My girlfriend, Perrie, she was my most favorite person in the entire world. But, when we were 14, she had to go on a run. She got cornered by two alphas, and they shot her. So, Louis being the insensitive, yet caring person he is, he found the two alphas. It turns out that they were the favorite in the gang. However, Louis didn't care. He brought them back here, and tortured them for 2 days, before finally killing them."

"So, I guess I shouldn't make Louis mad, then?" I joked.

Zayn laughed and shook his head, "Unless you want your balls cut off, one by one, without pain medicine, then I guess you shouldn't piss him off. He can be the sweetest person you ever meet, or he can be the last thing that you see when you die painfully."

Harry nodded and Zayn continued laughing. They continued talking, until it was way after midnight. Doris had fallen asleep on Zayn's knee somewhere between talking about how Louis' father became so popular and talking about what would happen if someone were to kidnap them, and what Louis would do.

When Harry noticed the time he sighed, "Well, it's time for me to slave around the kitchen for Liam, Niall, and Louis. Wanna come?"

Zayn shrugged, "I guess."

****

"Liam, I swear if you fall asleep while driving home, I will be so mad." Louis joked, kind of. He actually really would be mad, but he wouldn't really blame Liam if he did fall asleep.

"I'm trying to not fall asleep. I wouldn't purposely fall asleep. I would never put my life in danger."

Louis burst out laughing, "What is your job again, Liam?"

"To put my life in danger.." Liam muttered. He had always hated being proven wrong, but it was funny to prove him wrong.

Louis looked to the backseat where Niall was looking at his phone intently, "Be careful, Niall. If you pay too much attnetion to the phone, you might burst your brain."

Niall looked up, confused, "What in the hell are you even talking about, douchebag?"

Louis laughed, "Nothing shithead."

Niall and Louis continued passing colorful words back and forth, until they reached the driveway of Louis and Harry's house. Louis looked to the trees surrounding the house and noticed that there were three cameras that were set up, on tripods. He told Liam to stop the car. Though, he was confused as to why Louis wanted him to stop the car, he stopped and let Louis out. He was even more confused when Louis pulled his gun out. Liam, then decided to join in, just in case Louis needed help.

When Louis raised his gun to shoot, though, someone else shot from in the trees. That's when Liam shot at the person who was hiding in the trees. They were idiots, and were wearing brihgt orange on their shoulders and knees. Louis shot at the other two, while Liam shot at the cameras, not suprisingly hitting them just perfectly. When Louis and Liam were sure that all of the cameras had been shot, along with the people, they had to drag Niall out of the car and into the house. When they dropped a sleeping Niall onto the couch, Louis went to the kitchen. There was food on the counter, but he saw neither Harry, Doris, or Zayn. Figuring that they would've gone to the safe room, he walked as quickly as he could to the back of the house. He scooted the bookcase to the right a bit, and slid the door open. He walked into the room, and turned on the light. The first people he saw were Harry and Zayn. They had Doris tucked behind them.

He decided against cooing and taking a picture, helping them up from the ground.

"What happened? We heard gunshots." Zayn asked Louis.

Louis shrugged, "4 cameras and 3 men happened. There were 4 cameras positioned towards the house and 3 men were stationed at them. Liam and I shot them. I guess we have to get Billy to take their bodies from the trees. Or, I could hang them up in the trees and let the birds eat them." Louis laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

It was the next run that Louis had to go on, that started the war between the house.

"Harry, I have to go. Let go of me." Louis said to a half asleep Harry. Harry groaned in protest, but still let go of Louis.

"When Zayn gets here, just tell him that I am in our room. I don't feel like getting up. Please and thank you." Harry mumbled.

Louis frowned a little when Harry didn't kiss him, hug him, or call him any pet names, but he just blamed it on the fact that Harry had just woken up and was still tired.

****

When Louis got home, the curtains weren't up, the lights were on, the WiFi was on, people were on the WiFi, and the doors and windows were all unlocked. Everything that Louis had asked them not to do, they did. That pissed Louis off to no end. When he got out of the car, he was so pissed off. He was angry that Harry hadn't kissed him, hugged him, called him any pet names, and that he was now not even listening to rules that Louis asked him to follow for his, Zayn's, and Doris' safety. Just because Harry is an alpha, doesn't mean that he is invincable.

Louis walked into the house, and there wasn't even food there. The least that Harry could do, in his opinion, was make food... Even if it was soggy cereal, it is the thought that counts.

"Harry! What the hell are you thinking?!" Louis screeched, over the loud music, once he got up the stairs to the bonus room.

"Louis, why are you so pissed off?" Harry asked, obviously knowing why Louis was pissed off.

"I don't know. Maybe because I come home, and even though I told you to, you still didn't put the curtains down, you had the WiFi turned on, there were people on the WiFi, you're blasting music, the doors are unlocked, and you had all the lights in the fucking house turned on!" Louis yelled at Harry.

Harry didn't like being yelled at, especially by an omega. It made his blood boil.

"Don't yell at me. I am not the defenseless omega here. I am the alpha. I can do as I please. You don't get the right to tell me what I can and cannot do, bitch." Harry said, close to screaming.

"I am not a bitch. I am not defenseless. I can do wh--" Louis was cut off by a stinging sensation in his cheek. He fell to the floor, and before he could even focus on what had just happened, there was a burning all throughout his face and his back felt like someone had just hit him with a hammer.

When he finally focused, it was when Harry stopped hitting him, in favor of yanking him up, by his hair. Louis was crying hard now. His tears were like acid, burning his cheeks.

"Shut the hell up." Harry's voice boomed through the entire room.

Louis tried. He really did try, and even after years of abuse from his father, he had never felt this much pain. He felt as though he was going to die.

"I said shut up!" Harry yelled again, this time with more authority and anger. When Louis still couldn't force his sobs to subside, Harry forced him to his knees.

****

When Harry had finished, and Louis looked up at him, with tear filled eyes, his eyes weren't filled with remorse or regret. He seemed pretty damn happy with himself.

Louis stood up, on shaky legs, and whimpered, "I think that I will stay in another room tonight."

Louis sobbed all the way down the hallway, into a different room. When he layed down on the bed, he used his phone to lock out everyone that wasn't him. He stumbled over to the bathroom, and broke down even more when he took in the sight of his now bruised eye. His lip was bleeding in three different places. His bum felt like it had literally been ripped into two. He had a bruise on his head, and his nose was bleeding.

If you come over tomorrow, unlock the last door on the left upstairs. Use your phone, and don't let Harry in. Please.  
-Louis xx

That was the group text he sent out to Liam, Zayn, and Niall before he passed out. In the bathroom, on the floor, was a passed out Louis. He still had tear stains, the blood from his nose still pouring out, and his entire body throbbing.

****

When Louis woke up again, he was in the bath, with Liam scrubbing what appeared to be blood from him.

Louis groaned, "Why am I so sleepy?"

Liam shook his head, "Someone hurt you. Who did this to you, Louis?"

Louis shrugged, "No one. I am fine. I just got a little scruffed up."

Liam laughed sarcastically and shook his head again, "I don't want excuses."

Louis just shrugged again, "I just got scruffed up. I'm fine. I'm just really tired. Can I go to sleep?"

Liam shook his head, "No you can't go to sle--"

Liam was cut off by Louis passing out again. Liam was sure that whenever he found out who did this to Louis, he was going to make sure that the last thing that they ever did was apoligize. What he didn't know was that Harry was the one who did this to him... The same Harry that Louis had fallen in love with, had mated with, had trusted.


	12. Chapter 12

Louis hadn't felt like this since his father began hurting him. He couldn't believe that Harry could do this to him. 

Suddenly, there was banging on the door, "Louis William Tomlinson, get your lazy omega ass out of bed and let me in this fucking room." 

Louis winced at the banging and yelling. Unfortunately for him, Harry used his alpha voice. He slowly dragged himself out of the bed, to the door. He opened the door a crack, slowly, before Harry shoved the door open. Louis didn't even have time to move, before Harry punched him. 

"Harry, please. Please don't do this." Louis begged, as Harry shoved him down to the ground. 

Harry kicked him in the ribs, to make him shut up, "It's 'alpha' to you. Slut." 

That stung. It really did. Louis heard worse, but it was coming from Harry now. His Harry had suddenly become abusive, sexually, physically, and mentally. It was getting to Louis. 

****

Louis was in excruciating pain when he got from the bed, to shower. His bum was on fire, his throat felt like he was swallowing knives, everything was just hurting. 

"Liam. Please. I need you to come. Please." Louis said into the phone, after dialing Liam's number. 

Louis heard shuffling before he hung up, praying that he would get there before Harry realized that he called Liam. 

His prayers were not answered however, when Harry ran into the room and struck Louis across the face. 

****

"No Liam, Louis is okay. He was just dreaming something bad. Go back to sleep." Harry said to Liam, on the phone. 

Oh, how Louis wished that this was just a dream. He groaned as Harry called someone else on his phone. 

Before Louis knew it, Harry was hitting him in the head, knocking him out. 

****

When he finally came to, Louis heard skin slapping against skin, before he really felt it. He went to scream, but there was something in his mouth. He wished that he could see, but there was something blocking his vision. 

Someone must've noticed that he was awake, because they laughed at his pitiful struggles of escaping. They knew that Louis couldn't get away, obviously, so they undid his blindfold. 

Louis looked to his left arm, then his right arm, and began crying. There was an alpha, he didn't even know, fucking his face. There was not one, but two unknown alphas fucking his bum. He was tied down to the handcuffed to the bed not only at his hands, but also his ankles. 

He heard leather snap against each other before he saw Harry walk from the shadows. He closed his eyes, expecting Harry to hit him or something. However, he didn't feel a hit to his face, with Harry's hand. He felt a harsh hit to his dick, with a flogger. 

After a few hits with the flogger, a paddle to the dick, and a wooden spoon to his chest, neck, stomach, and dick, Louis passed out for the fourth time that night. 

**** 

Louis woke up in the room at the end of the hall. He was terrified. What if Harry came back? What if Harry wanted more? What if Harry just wanted him dead? Those are the thoughts that went through Louis' mind. He began sobbing hard, as he waited for whatever was going to come. 

**** 

"Lou. Baby. Wake up, Louis." Harry whispered to Louis. 

Louis jumped in his sleep, and winced. Harry could feel that, whatever Louis was dreaming, was scaring him. 

"Baby. Wake up." Harry coaxed. 

Finally, Louis opened his teary eyes. He jumped back when he saw Harry. He looked at Harry as though he was the worst person ever. If looks could kill, Harry would've been dead as soon as Louis woke up. 

"Baby, what's wrong? Why are you acting like this? Care to tell me about your dream, baby?" Harry asked softly, yet encouragingly. 

"D-dream?"


	13. Chapter 13

"D-dream?" Louis asked, confusedly. There was no way in hell that, that was just a dream. Louis sat up in bed, jumping up and running to the bathroom connected to their bedroom. When he saw no bruises on him, he ran back to their room and jumped onto their bed.

"Lou, baby, why are you crying?" Harry asked the small, sniffling omega that wouldn't even lay close to Harry.

Louis shook his head, "I don't wanna talk about it. I just wanna go to sleep."

Harry nodded, moving to wrap Louis into his arms. However, Louis began to freak out, so he didn't bother him...

"I'm going to my old room for the rest of the night. I'll see you whenever, Harry." Louis whispered, hoarsely, as he walked out of the room and down the hallway.

****

"I don't know. He just doesn't want to even be near me anymore. Just. Please. Liam, talk to him."

Even though Louis couldn't see him, he knew that it was Harry speaking to Liam.

When he heard footsteps coming towards the room, he instantly curled up into a little ball, tucking himself into the farthest corner on the bed. When the footsteps stopped in front of the door and the knob beeped, he shuffled off of the bed, silently. He crawled under the bed, not removing himself from the fetal position. Doing this reminded him a lot of what he used to be doing when his dad was still alive. He knew that his mother was getting out of jail in 3 weeks, since they couldn't prove anything other than the fact that she had information and she resisted arrest.

"Louis? Are you in here?" Liam's worried voice called through the room.

Louis maintained his silence, not even daring to breath too hard. Liam, however, knew too well that Louis would be under the bed. He gently walked to the other side of the bed and lifted the bed skirt from where it was dragging on the ground.

"Lou, what's wrong?" Liam asked Louis, slowly dragging the silently weeping boy from under the bed. Louis immediately latched onto Liam, seeking and finding relief. Liam wasn't Harry, but Louis wasn't sure whether he wanted to see Harry or not.

"Li-" Louis sobbed. Liam shushed him soothingly, though he still wanted reasons as to why Louis was weeping.

"Louis, I need you to calm down. Can you please do that for me, love?" Liam asked softly. Louis tried to nod, but he was having trouble breathing, which in turn affected how he moved.

Liam realized that Louis was having a panic attack, so he set Louis on the ground, rushing to his bathroom to get medicine that would calm him down.

****

Harry was making eggs for breakfast, and he still hadn't seen Liam or Louis, since Liam went into his room. He didn't want to interupt, so he just decided to wait until they were done with their conversation. He didn't quite know what caused Louis to be so freaked out, but seeing Louis scared was something knew, which scared Harry. He hated to see anything but happiness on the sweet little omega's face.

"Harry, I think that Louis will be fine. Don't question him on his dream. Let him tell you about it, if he wants to... But, don't make him tell you his dream. It was pretty traumatizing for him." Liam said, walking into the kitchen.

Harry nodded, without even looking up from the egg, that he now had to make into an omelet. He looked behind him, grabbing the cheese and ham off the counter that Liam had put there. Harry smiled at him gratefully, dumping the ham and cheese onto the egg. He waited until all 4 were done to ask Liam to take Louis and Doris theirs. Liam took his, Louis', and Doris' omelets up to Louis' old room, which might as well be his new room...

****

Lunch came and went. Louis still didn't come out of his room.

When it was time for dinner however, Liam decided that he should go help out Niall and Zayn at their house. Harry refused to let Louis or Doris go to bed hungry, or without dinner. Harry made lasagna, mint chocolate chip cupcakes, and peach smoothies.

Harry softly knocked on Louis' door, before walking in. He didn't see Louis on the bed, though.

"Lou? I have dinner for you." Harry said into the empty room.

He saw a small foot under the bed and set the food on the table by the window. He dropped to his knees, lifted the bed skirt up a bit, and peered under the bed.

"Louis, please eat. I don't know if it's something I did, but at least eat. I made lasagna, cupcakes, and a smoothie for you. I'm leaving now, so you can get your food from the table. When you want, you can talk to me." Harry said, sighing at the end of the sentence.

He got up from the floor, dropping the bed skirt, letting one small tear fall as he left the room. He rushed down the stairs to get Doris her food. He decided that he would just let her eat at the table in her play room.

Meanwhile, Louis was slowly crawling from under the bed, making sure that nobody was coming. He hated that he was the one making Harry hurt. He just didn't know what to think, or even believe anymore. His dream brought back memories of his father. He hated memories of his father. His father was a horrible person. He knew that Liam would have to go home eventually, he just wished that he would've stayed overnight, at least.

Then Louis began to think of other things, such as when his heat comes, what will happen to him and Harry, and what if he is pregnant. He and Harry hadn't talked in great detail about what would happen to them if Louis were to get pregnant. He was sure that Harry wouldn't leave him, but then again, you could never know.


	14. Chapter 14

Louis woke up and his stomach was twisting. He knew the feeling well, from when he would force himself to throw up, telling himself that he was a shit omega and that he would never find a mate. He scrambled up from the bed and threw everything that was once in his stomach up. He brushed his teeth to get the disgusting taste out of his mouth. He wanted nothing more than to go back to his room with Harry and let Harry cuddle him and make everything wrong go away. He didn't like that he had been throwing up recently, but he also didn't mind. It had been a month since Louis stopped sleeping in the same room as Harry. 

Nights were the worst time in the house. Louis wouldn't come out from the room, but at least he was sleeping on the bed, rather than under the bed. Harry would get drunk and either go out for the whole night or he would have people come over. Louis hated that, even though the walls were sound proof, he could feel that Harry was having sex with other people. He knew that Harry would eventually mate with someone by accident. He was just waiting for the day that Liam came into his room with the news that Harry had mated with someone else. He was just waiting for the day that Liam even came in his room with good news. The whole month that Louis had isolated himself from the world, Liam would come into Louis' room, with more news of how badly Harry and everyone else had been acting. Doris was refusing to eat, unless she was with Louis. Louis was eating, but he would throw everything up. Liam was doing alright, still sane. Zayn picked up an addiction to pot, and Niall was the only one who nobody had heard from. Niall went AWOL when Louis stopped coming out of his room. The only thing that had been keeping Niall sane was Louis, and if Louis was "gone" then he was too.

Everyone was just in a downward spiral. Louis stood up from where he had collapsed on the floor, and reached into the drawer that he had been going to almost every hour, it seemed like. He opened the drawer and moved things around. He found what he was looking for and took it out. When the silver came in contact with his skin, he jerked it across his stomach. He noticed that he was getting more chubby, which he hated. He carved into his skin, getting deeper and deeper. When crimson was running down his stomach and thighs, he stopped. He would've continued, but he began to feel dizzy. He fell to the cold and hard ground, with a thump and he was passed out.

****

Harry felt the pain, through his and Louis' connection. He thought nothing of it, and looked over at the blonde to his right. He hated her. He knew her from primary school, but he wanted nothing more than Louis. He shook the blonde awake, making her leave when she was awake. He walked to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror, wondering when he got this bad. His hair was frizzier than normal, he had dark bags under his eyes, he smelled like cheap perfume and alcohol. He hated the smell of alcohol, but it was the only thing that he could use to drown out the memory of Louis. He knew that Liam was coming to the house every day to check on Louis and make him and Doris food. He made 3 meals a day, and he made sure that everyone got some. He hated Harry's guts for everything, but Harry really couldn't care less. The only thing that he cared about was Louis, but Louis was locking everyone except Liam and Doris out. Niall and Harry still talked, but Harry wasn't allowed to tell anyone where he was. Zayn has become a pot head.

Harry groaned as he heard knocking on the bedroom door. He slowly walked to the door, ready to make whoever it was go away. When Harry opened it however, Liam was there. He wasn't alone, either. He had Louis slung over his shoulder and had blood on his shirt.

"What the hell happened? Which one of you is bleeding? It is way too early for this shit." Harry groaned, slightly frightened.

"Louis is the one bleeding, you dick. I know that you still care about him, so will you snap out of your fucking funk and help me?!" Liam shouted. Harry's blood ran cold, and he opened the door more, allowing room for Liam to carry in the passed out Louis. Harry ran to get the bathroom door open, though he was feeling numb. He turned on the cold water and put the plug down.

He turned, grabbing a wash cloth from the cabinet. He put it under the water, gently wiping some of the blood from Louis. He was bleeding a lot all throughout his body. From the top of his ribs, to almost his knees was covered in blood and cuts.

"Call the doctor, Liam. I can't lose him." Harry pleaded with Liam. Liam nodded, numbly, grabbing his phone from his back pocket and dialing the doctor's number.

"He'll be here in about 5 minutes. Try to keep Louis breathing, and dry the blood. It's making me sick." Liam said, cringing.

Harry nodded and continued dabbing at Louis until the doctor finally showed up.

****

The doctor left when Louis stopped bleeding, started breathing normally, and was stucked safely into bed, under the watchful eye of Harry. Even though Harry was tired, he stayed awake just in case Louis woke up, needing something.

"Li" Louis croaked from the bed, making Harry turn.

"No. Lou, it's Harry." Harry murmered.

"Oh... Where is Liam? My father is going to kill me if he finds out that I have a boy in my room... Well, he'll probably kill me anyway. I'm almost 24. On my 24th birthday, if I am not mated, he is going to kill me. Where is the fat ass, anyway?" Louis rambled.

"Louis, what are you talking about? Your father is dead." Harry said, getting nervous.

"Yeah. I was messing with you. Come here, Harry. I missed you." Louis chuckled.

Harry was surprised, yet confsued, at how the boy was acting. He climbed easily onto the bed, trying to not make it move. He cuddled Louis close to him, crying a little. He would never admit to anyone, that he cried because Louis wanted a cuddle...

****  
"Liam, has Louis been talking about me?" Harry asked Liam, watching a sleeping Louis from the bedside.

"Duh. That's why I hated you so much. Louis talked about you constantly. One night, actually a few, he tried to come into your room and apoligize, but each time he did, you were either gone or sleeping with some 1 dollar whore, who smelled like cheap perfume." Liam said.

Harry laughed at that, waking Louis up accidentally. He smiled at the boy, who smiled back.

"I'll talk to you later." Harry whispered into the phone.

Harry climbed onto the bed and looked at the perfection that was Louis. He smiled softly down at him, and moved a rouge strand of hair from his face, "I love you, Louis. Even with what has been happening. I really am sorry. Will you please frogive me, baby?"

Louis just laughed and nodded, "Of course, Harry."

Those three words made Harry break.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry was beside himself with joy, though he knew that if he were to fuck up again, he would never be forgiven. It broke his heart that his poor baby Louis had thought everyhting was his fault. None of it was Louis' fault, nor would it ever be...

Harry invited Liam and Zayn over for dinner that night, also inviting Niall even though nobody knew that he was still in contact with the supposedly MIA blonde. He decided on making spaghetti with kale and spinach salad, along with pie for dessert.

"Harry, why are you making a dinner for everyone?" Louis asked, walking into the kitchen.

Harry shrugged, "Seems like a good thing to do. I mean... Liam and Zayn seemed to have been taking care of you rather well, while I was being a shit alpha."

"Well, can you please make me a grilled cheese sandwich while you're busy in the kitchen?" Louis asked, moving to sit on top of the counter.

Harry just chuckled and nodded at Louis, already getting started on making the sandwich for Louis. When he was halfway through making it, Louis asked for the oddest things on his sandwich.

"When it's done, can you put on some strawberry syrup, some mayo, cucumbers, pickles, tomatoes, and some oranges?" Louis asked, smiling at Harry.

Harry made a look of disgust, which made Louis' eyes tear up. Harry noticed immediately and situated himself in front of Louis, making sure to turn the stove off.

"Lovely, what's wrong?" Harry asked, softly, poking Louis' tummy. If he was an idiot, he would've asked why Louis' stomach was getting a bit more... Pudgy. But Harry was no idiot, nor was he going to ask his omega why he was getting fatter.

"It's just... I want to have all of that on my sandwich, but you made a face and I don't want you to think that I am disgusting or anything." Louis whispered, through falling tears.

"Oh baby, I would never think that you are disgusting." Harry soothed.

Louis shook his head, "That's a lie and I know it. You're probably thinking right now why I'm getting so fat."

Harry laughed and shook his head, "Love, you aren't getting fat... And even if you were, I would still love you the same. I love you for your big heart and crazy antics, not your body."

"You don't like my body?!" Louis burst into tears, pushing Harry away and rushing to the bathroom, where he locked himself in.

Harry raced after him and heard Louis still crying. He wasn't aware of what all was happening, but Louis sure was emotional... Harry continued to listen to Louis cry, pleading with him to open the door. Eventually, he heard Louis gagging. When the gagging stopped, he was relieved... Until he heard Louis throwing up. He knew what was happening as soon as he heard it. His sister used to do it, up until the day that he wished he had never come home.

When Louis got out of the bathroom, he was met with an upset and dissapointed looking Harry. He wanted to turn and rush back into the bathroom, but Harry prevented him from doing so by wrapping him in a hug and carrying him up the stairs.

"Louis, I know what you were just doing. I don't know why you would do it, but I'm going to need you to tell me." Harry said, as he placed Louis down onto the bed.

"You don't know what I just did..." Louis denied.

"I do... You know how I do?"

Louis shook his head, "Enlighten me, my alpha."

And so Harry did... "My sister, Anne, was only 8 or 9 when she started to make herself throw up. By the time she was 11, she was eating only celery and pretzels, yet she still continued to force herself to throw up. She breifly mentioned to me that some alphas were teasing her and calling her names and saying that she was fat. When she was 12 was when it got to one of it's worst points. She could barely hold herself up on her own two legs. She was pale, weak, she had dull eyes, her ribs showed no matter what, her collar bones would poke you when she hugged you... Everything was just so horrible. She was like a ghost. Mum sent her to rehab for 6 months. When she got out, she was so beautiful. Her green eyes were shiny, her hair was shiny and curly again, her ribs no longer showed, her hugs weren't painful... She was so beautiful, Louis. But when she was about 14, it started again. She stopped eating completely, not even chewing gum. She was just made sick by herself. I would often stay up late with her, making sure that she was staying safe. She still made herself throw up, even though there was nothing to throw up. She cut herself, too. She was back to the way that she was when she was 12. It was really scary. One day though, I came home early and went to her room to see if she was home too. When I got to her room though, she was on her floor with a bottle of diet pills next to her. Her heart stopped. Louis, I don't want you to be like her. It hurts the worst knowing that my last words, other than I love you, to her were I wish that you weren't my sister sometimes. We were jsut joking, but it still hurts so fucking bad. Louis, please... I can't lose you."

Louis had tears streaming down his face when Harry looked up at him. He couldn't do anything but nod. Louis was stuck the way he was, not saying anything, just sitting there numbly with tears streaming down his face.


	16. Chapter 16

"Mommy! Why are you crying, mommy?!" Doris screeched as Harry carried her into their room. Louis immediately dried his eyes, wiping his face, putting on a fake smile quickly.

"I'm not crying, baby Dori." Louis whispers, his voice cracking, proving that he was just crying. Doris shakes her head, slapping at Harry's hand to put her down, which he complied. When she was finally on the ground, she ran to Louis, jumping onto the bed. Louis looked at her with a small, broken, smile. Doris smiled widely at him, causing him to break down crying. When Doris saw Louis crying, she immediately thought that it was her fault, which caused her to break into tears. Harry rushed over to the two, picking Doris up and cradling her. She eventually fell asleep in Harry's arms. It hadn't even been more than 20 minutes, but Louis was still crying, so Harry put Doris onto the couch in their room.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Harry asked Louis softly, trying to keep from upsetting him more.

"I don't want her to grow up. It's not fair to her. I don't want that gorgeous smile of hers to ever turn into a fake one. I never want her to have to grow up. Harry... I want that smile to stay how it is." Louis sobbed into Harry's shoulder. Harry rubbed Louis' back as he allowed Louis to dampen his shirt with tears.

"Shh baby. It'll be alright. We will never let her grow up and force fake smiles, okay? You're acting like a 25 year old pregnant lady." Harry chuckled softly, though he stopped when he felt Louis tense up. He pulled Louis away from his shoulder and looked at him carefully, "Louis, are you pregnant?"

Louis sobbed harder, shrinking into himself, moving a hand to cover his stomach, "Please don't be mad. I promise that I was going to tell you, eventually. I was just scared and I didn't know what you would do. Please don't be mad, Harry."

Harry shook his head, smiling, "I could never be mad. I'm upset that you were scared to tell me... But, I sure as hell am not mad. I take it that you're about 5 months along?"

Louis nodded, "Four and a half, so close enough."

Harry pulled Louis into a bone crushing hug, forgetting about everything that has ever happened between the two of them that was negative. 

"Well, now that this emotional moment for you two is over, can you make me some food Harry?" Niall asked from the couch.

"Where the hell did you come from Niall?! You scared the shit out of me!" Louis screeched from where he was cradled in Harry's arms.

"I was let in by the lovely Doris Tomlinson. And I hope that you don't mean I literally scared the shit out of you... That'd be awkward and I'm almost positive that Harry wouldn't be too fond of that happening, seeing as you are in his arms." Niall cackled at the end of his sentence.

"Why are you here right now? And you can't tell anyone that I am pregnant... Wait, Doris let you in? Are the other lads here too? Or is just you?" Louis questioned, not taking more than two breaths.

Niall shook his head, "I'm here because Harry invited me. I won't tell anyone that you're pregnant. Yes, Doris let me in. I didn't know that the other lads were coming... So, I don't think that they are here. It might just be me. I don't know."

Louis nodded, getting up out of Harry's lap. Harry got up too, walking with Louis to the door.

"I guess I can go to cook now," Harry shrugged.

Louis and Niall both nodded, "Yeah, I think that we are both hungry."

Harry laughed at Niall's statement, walking after Louis and Niall as they walked out of the room.

(Sorry this is extremely short.)


	17. Chapter 17

"I think that we should go out for a day of shopping and eating... Get one of the boys to watch Doris," Harry suggests to Louis. 

Louis shrugs and nods, "Okay, I'll call Liam and ask if he is willing to watch Doris for us."

Harry nods, walking down the stairs. As he walks down the stairs, he begins thinking. It's frustrating to think about things when all Harry can think about is Louis...

"Harry, are yuo ready to go? Liam is already here and watching Dori." Louis said, bringing Harry out of his thoughts. He was surprised that he didn't hear the doorbell ring or hear the door open, or anything. It scared him a little bit, how zoned out he was. Harry let those thoughts slip from his mind as he nodded and got up, walking after Louis out of the house and to his car.

Harry drove to the closest Starbucks and dragged Louis inside. When they ordered, Harry let Louis choose where they sat. Their names were called and Harry got up to get the drinks, like usual.

"Why are you staring at me?" Louis asks Harry, feeling self-conscious under Harry's stare.

Harry shrugged, "You're beautiful. I love you and I want to remember you... Not that I'd ever be able to forget the best thing that's happened to me in all of my existence."

That was an odd statement, but Louis just let it slip, nodding his head with a smile. Louis noticed Harry's smile faulter when he saw Louis' smile.

"Do I have something in my teeth? Why did you stop smiling when I smiled?" Louis asked, getting anxious.

"No, you have nothing in your teeth. I just want to remember everything about you and I want to remember it well," Harry said, smiling as Louis finished his drink.

Louis nodded, getting up and throwing his cup away. They walked out of the small coffee shop, arms linked together, and got in the car. Harry once again turned the radio up pretty loud, but not loud enough to hurt Louis or the baby. He would never want to hurt the baby or Louis.

(After The Day Out...)

"Thank you so much for watching her while we were gone, Liam. It was good to get out," Louis said, walking into the house. Liam simply nodded, grabbing all of his things and leaving.

Harry looked over at Louis and smirked at him. Louis laughed loudly at that, turning around to hang his Pink jacket up next to Harry's.

"I don't see why Victoria's Secret has a store called Pink if most of the things aren't even pink. There's blue, pink, black, red..." Louis absentmidedly rambled. Harry loved it when Louis rambled.

"I don't know why Louis. I guess Doris is asleep, judging by the fact that her door is closed and she didn't run out to see you, mommy," Harry teased.

"Oh shut up... Gender roles are for wimps," Louis said, walking up the stairs. Harry originally thought that Louis was going to their room, but he was mistaken. He followed Louis all the way to their bathroom, where Louis dissapeared into and turned on the bath water.

"I'll get clothes," Harry mumbled, out of habit.

When Harry returned, Louis was sitting on the counter, his naked bum sunk all the way in the sink. Harry tried to keep himself from laughing, but the sight was just too damn funny to not laugh. Louis glared at Harry as he pushed himself up and out of the sink.

"Harry, can you please go down to the room downstairs and get the vanilla scented soap?" Louis asked, smirking a little. Harry was confused when he saw Louis' smirk, but did it anyway.

"Umm... Sure?"

Harry closed the door behind him when he walked to the room at the end of the hall downstairs. He shuddered, thinking about the bad things that happened in this room, but also the good things between him and Louis. As he walked into the room's bathroom, he looked around for the soap that Louis wanted. He found it on the edge of the tub, that he didn't even want to know what happened in it...

When Harry left the room, making sure it was locked, he ran up the stairs. He rushed into his and Louis' shared room. He stood outside the bathroom door, trying to catch his breath. He didn't want to seem like a fat arse for only running up stairs and being out of breath.

When he opened the door however, was a sight that knocked his newly gained breath, out of him. Louis was still naked and a dildo was shoved all the way inside him. He didn't even realize Harry in the room, due to the fact that he was picking himself up and dropping himself down on the dildo that was suctioned to the floor.

"L-Lou," Harry groaned, his member making its presence known in his pants.

Louis opened his eyes, looking up at Harry with lust filled eyes. Harry gently picked Louis up off of the dildo, making Louis whine. Harry shushed him softly and moved him to the bathtub. Harry un-suctioned the dildo from the ground and brought it with him, when he walked back to the bathtub. He turned the water off so that it wouldn't overflow and gently spoke to Louis, who was whining and rocking his bum against the tub.

"Louis, baby, can you get on hands and knees for me?" Harry asks softly, and Louis complies instantly.

Louis sat patiently on his hands and knees, while Harry undressed himself. When Harry was fully naked he got in behind Louis, which made Louis push his bum towards Harry. Louis started to try to grind against the water, which obviously did nothing. Harry leaned forward, grabbing Louis' hips to still them, and licked a fat stripe over his hole. Louis whimpered, trying to press against Harry's face, hoping to get Harry's tongue inside of him. Instead, Harry put three of his fingers into Louis, which made him scream, making both of them glad for the soundproof walls.

"Too much daddy," Louis whispered with a hoarse voice.

"It's okay baby. Take it like the good boy you are," Harry cooed.

Louis nodded, while Harry let Louis get adjusted to his three fingers. In less than 30 seconds, Louis was rocking back against Harry's fingers. Harry just watched, mesmerized at how Louis' hole streched around his knuckles. Before either of them knew it, Harry has his tongue running around Louis' rim, going into him occasionally. Louis moaned every time Harry's tongue went any farther than his knuckles.

Louis came the instant Harry began to jerk him off. Louis being Louis though, never felt satisfied until he came twice.

Harry reached over for the dildo, successfully grabbing it with his wet hands. He rubbed Louis' lower back as he lined the dildo up with Louis.

"Ready baby?" Harry asked, and Louis moaned in response. Harry nodded, sucking in a sharp breath as he quickly shoved the dildo all the way into Louis. Louis moaned as he felt the dildo hit his prostate, then groaned out of annoyance when there was a small whine from the baby monitor on the counter. Harry chuckled at Louis, who glared at him.

"Aren't you going to get her?" Harry asked, smirking.

Louis looked back at him as though he was crazy, " Are you being serious right now?"

"Dead serious."

Louis groaned as he got out of the tub, the dildo still fully in him, and pulled on boxers and sweatpants. Harry chuckled a bit as Louis limped to the door. Harry decided to be cruel though, and follow Louis to Doris' bedroom. When they got to Doris' room, Harry sat down in the rocking chair that had been there since Louis was born.

"Come here Louis. Come sit on daddy's lap," Harry called over to Louis. Louis had obviously forgotten that he had a dildo that was 11 inches still him, because he walked over to Harry and sat right on his lap. He groaned in pleasure when he sat though, trying to hide it with a fake laugh. It was a stupid attmept at trying to cover his groan up.

As Louis was getting Doris back to sleep, Harry was tapping the dildo, making it go further into Louis. It was hitting Louis' prostate directly, with every tap, and causing Louis to moan almost nonstop. Doris didn't even realize, seeing as she was half asleep.

When Doris had gone to sleep was when the fun began for Harry, though. Louis put the 4 year old in her bed, following Harry out of her room. Harry turned around and scooped Louis into his arms, carrying him with Louis' legs around his waist and arms around his neck. He could feel Louis' breath evening out so he knew that Louis wasn't expecting it when Harry tapped the dildo again. Harry also knew that Louis didn't realize they had gone down the stairs and into the room at the end of the hall. When they got there, Harry looked up and noticed for the first time that the room had a name. It was a simple name, that drew no attention to it, but it was sickening if you knew what was behind the door of "Louis' Play Room." Harry shuddered at the name.

He opened the door and dropped Louis onto the bed. He took the dildo all the way out of Louis before plunging it back in again.

"Lou baby, how would you feel about cumming more than twice tonight? Or maybe I just won't let you come at all for the rest of the night... Which do you choose? Unlimited or None?" Harry asked, biting his earlobe softly.

"Unlimited daddy... Please?" Louis asked hopefully, which made Harry nod and continue fucking Louis with the dildo. He came all over the sheets, shuddering as he did.

Harry lifted Louis up and carried him over to the sex swing, placing him gently into it and making sure he was secure.

And that's how Louis came 5 times in a night... Harry loved every minute of it, as did Louis.


	18. Chapter 18

When Harry woke up, Louis was draped across him. He watched Louis sleep for a bit, before looking at the time. 13:06 is what the time on the clock read. Harry was about to panic, before realizing that it was Saturday and he didn't have work. Louis was bound to be sore from the night before, which was not going to make Harry's day very good, but it would all be okay. 

 

"Baby, I need you to wake up. Baby," Harry said, shaking Louis gently. Louis being Louis, just whined and didn't move. 

 

"Daddy, I don't want to get up. My bum hurts and my willy feels like it's going to just fall off." Louis whispers, sounding like a small child. With Louis sounding like that, Harry gets ideas that he probably shouldn't have gotten. He knows that Louis will not like the idea that Harry just got, so Harry decides to keep it to himself, simply moving Louis off of him. 

 

"I'm making lunch baby. What would like to eat?" Harry asks Louis, looking where he was laying in the big bed. 

 

"I want... I don't know. Ask Dori what she wants." Louis says, obviously not thinking. 

 

"Lou, Doris isn't home. Remember? She went to Liam's house last night." Harry says.

 

"Fine, then I want... Can you make me a salad with chicken on it and cheese and tomatoes, and boiled egg, and ranch, and cucumbers?" Louis asked, listing off everything he wanted on his salad. Harry just nodded and walked out, trying to remember everything Louis just told him. 

 

As he walked into the kitchen, he heard whimpering coming from the bedroom, and he dropped the lettuce bag on the counter, rushing up the stairs and into the bedroom Louis was laying in. 

 

"Are you alright? What's wrong baby?" Harry asks quickly. 

 

Louis shakes his head, "I wanted to come down to the kitchen and surprise you by cuddling up to you while you were cooking, but my bum hurts too bad to get up." 

 

"Aww, baby, you could've jut called me and I would've picked you up and carried you down the stairs to the kitchen." Harry whispers into the crying Louis' hair. 

 

"I'm sorry daddy, I should have called you instead of trying to go to you and hurting myself." Louis said quietly.

 

"It's okay baby, you just didn't think." Harry says, picking Louis up and walking him out the door. 

 

"You're not disappointed in me daddy?" Louis asked, wiping tears from his face. 

 

"I could never be disappointed in my little baby." Harry says, half shocked that Louis was having doubts about what Harry was thinking about him. However, when Harry picks him up, he feels a bit of wetness surrounding Lou's crotch and bum. He decides to just ignore it and continue walking them to the kitchen. 

 

"On Monday, when I go into work, you're going to be able to watch Doris, right?" Harry asks, to which Louis nods his head.

 

"You still want a salad for lunch?" Harry asks Louis as he sets him on the countertop. 

 

"I still want a salad for lunch daddy, please," Louis nods. 

 

While Harry is cooking the chicken, Louis is stirring the salad in his bowl. Harry watches as Louis winces, whilst getting off of the counter. The wet spot in Lou's boxers gives away that he either wet himself or he came in his boxers. Harry wasn't going to ask Louis though because he didn't want Louis to be embarrassed. He playfully smacked Louis' bum, making him squeal and jump away from Harry's hand. 

 

Author's Note: I'm sorry that this is so short. I promise to update again later today to make up for it. I love you all! <3


	19. Chapter 19

When Lou goes up the stairs into their bedroom, Harry follows just for the fun of it. He watches as Louis takes off his boxers, without even noticing the Harry was sitting right there. Louis throws his sopping wet boxers off to the side, mumbling to himself about how he has to clean them later that day. 

"Aww Lou, you wetted yourself. Want a nappy babes?" Harry teases Louis. Louis jumps in surprise, not knowing that Harry was even in the same room as him. Harry expects Louis to say some smart arse comment back to him, but what happens is what he least expects. Instead of getting mad and saying something rude back, Louis cries. He cries so hard that he falls onto the ground, curling into a ball. Scared for not only Louis' sake, but the baby's sake too, Harry rushed to Louis' side and picked him up. 

"Baby, what's wrong?" Harry asked quickly, but Louis shoved Harry away from him and ran into the bathroom. Harry could hear Louis' sobs coming from inside the bathroom and his heart broke every single time that Louis let out a sob, a whimper, a cough, or even a groan. 

"I don't want to talk to you right now. Can you please bring me my salad and leave me alone in here?" Louis asked Harry. Knowing that if he pushed Louis too far Louis wouldn't talk to him at all, Harry nodded and walked out of their room and to the kitchen. He heard more crying come from the room as soon as he walked out. 

"Lou, are you okay?" Harry asked, walking into the room carrying the bowl of salad. Louis shook his head and curled himself into a tiny ball, wishing to just disappear. 

"I'm not a baby, you know? I don't need a nappy..." Louis insisted. 

"I know baby. I was just joking. I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to upset you." Harry whispered to Louis, pulling him into his lap to eat. 

"It's okay Harry. Just don't do it again, or else you'll be sleeping in the living room on that hard fucking couch in front of the door." Louis said sternly, silently hoping he wouldn't have to do that. He would never be able to make it through the night without Harry by his side.

"Okay baby... No need to go that far. I think that I've learned my lesson: No making fun of Lou, since he doesn't like it." Harry said, making Louis smile triumphantly. 

 

****

 

Monday came around quickly as an uneventful Sunday went by quickly with the arrival of Doris. Harry got out of bed and went to take a shower, like he would if he were still home. After his shower, he was thankful to see Louis still asleep in bed. He nodded to himself and looked around the room. Realizing that he would need to turn the light on to get clothes out of the master closet, he decided to just go down the hall to the guest room and get one of his suits. He got dressed, made Louis breakfast, and left without waking his little baby up. 

Halfway to work, Harry realized that he had left his phone at home somewhere. He was running too late to go and get it, so he just hoped that Louis wouldn't need him anytime during the day. 

"Morning Mr. Styles, how was your weekend?" Nick asked as he walked into the office. 

"My weekend was good... How was yours Grimtwat?" Harry said. Alright... So his name wasn't Nick Grimtwat. It was Nick Grimshaw, but when you live with a feisty omega who doesn't like your beta friend, you kinda just pick up the names they have for each other. 

"Louis really definitely changed you for the worse... Guess I own James 20 pounds." Nick murmured.

"What was that? Louis has changed me not one bit for the worse and why the hell are you making bets on myself and my omega?" Harry asked, now seething with rage. 

"Oh Styles... Look around you. Everyone is betting on everything with you and your omega..." Nick smirks. 

For some reason, that caused Harry to promptly run out of the building and into his car. If they're all betting on his and Louis' personal life, then what else could they be doing? You could never really know with people in general, let alone people who know personal things about you. 

"Baby, I'm home!" Harry called through the seemingly empty house as soon as he would when he normally got home. He got no response and figured that Louis was sleeping. Deciding not to wake him, Harry wandered into the kitchen to fix Louis a breakfast of French toast, sausage links, and scrambled eggs. 

As Harry was walking up the stairs, he noticed a small child sitting in front of the door to Louis' room. 

"Why hello there, Doris. Why are you sitting out here instead of with Lou?" Harry asks, walking up to Doris with two plates full of food. 

"Mommy doesn't wanna talk to you! You make mommy sad. Don't want you to go in there. Said no let Harry in." Doris said in a baby voice, sounding sleepy. 

"Doris, why is mommy crying?" Harry asked, squinting at the blonde child in front of him. 

"Dunno. Harry was gone, mommy was crying and saying no let Harry in. Mad at Dori, I think." Doris whispered the last part, though Harry heard it. He also noticed that when Doris is upset she talks more like a baby. 

"Doris, why don't you eat some breakfast. I am going to go talk to mommy for a little bit. Is that alright with you?" Harry asked softly, receiving a small shake of the head from the blonde toddler. 

"No! Not okay. Hally no go in mommy's room!" Doris screeched and punched Harry in the shin. Honestly, the kid can punch pretty hard and Harry would've fallen over and dropped the food if there was a door to catch him. 

"Doris, please let me go see mommy. You can come with me if you want but I really need to talk to him. I've got to make sure that he is okay, alright Doris?" Harry asked, moving back a little bit in case Doris tried to punch him again. 

"Fine. Hally can go see mommy... But only for a minute. Give Doris Doris's food now." Doris says, making sure Harry knows he can be in there for only a minute and stopping him as he's walking in, forcing him to give her her food. 

"Louis?" Harry softly asks, looking at the small, shaking lump in the bed. It stiffens as he says the name, but starts shaking even more afterwards. 

"Baby, please answer me... I brought food, if it makes you feel better." Harry said. 

Just then, the door burst open to reveal an angry Doris, "Get out Hally. Your minute is up now."

"Can I have another minute? Please Doris?" Harry asked, seeming determined to get an answer out of Louis. 

"No Hally. Hally said one minute. Mommy is already mad at Doris. Doris doesn't want mommy to be mad so get out!" Doris screams the last part. Harry really didn't know that she didn't have that in her, but he was proven wrong. Harry sighed heavily and set Louis' plate on the bedside table and left the room. 

While Harry was moping about downstairs, he heard Louis telling Doris to go over to him and that he wasn't mad at her. While downstairs, he also found his phone... Which is when he realized why Louis was mad at him. Louis had called him 13 times and texted him 10. 

Harry ran back up the stairs and into the room, "I didn't have my phone with me Louis. I'm sorry. Why did you call me so many times? What's wrong?" 

"I thought you were gone... For good. I woke up and you weren't here and you weren't answering your phone. I thought you left me." Louis whispered brokenly, tears still falling down his face. 

"Why would I do that baby? I wouldn't even be able to survive without seeing your smiling face and Doris'... Glaring face..." Harry says, looking from Louis to Doris. They were polar opposites in this moment. Louis was weeping his eyes out and Doris was glaring and shooting daggers into Harry's soul, but they both looked so beautiful to Harry. 

 

Author's Note: I'm so sorry this took so long to update! But, it's 1,428 words, which is approximately 400 more words than normal, if that can make up for it.


	20. Chapter 20

Harry decided on cuddling Louis for the rest of the day after their... Tense morning. Doris still thought that Louis was mad at her so she was laying at the bottom of the bed and Louis was still upset because he thought Harry was leaving him. 

"Dori, why don't you come lay up here with us?" Louis called to her at the bottom of the bed.

"No mommy, why don't you get daddy to fuck you since you're bored and upset and mad at me?" Doris huffed out like a grumpy teenager.

"Doris, that is not a nice word. Don't use words like that. You're not even 5 years old." Harry said, not even really caring that Doris was cussing. Louis, however, was a mother. 

"Doris, do not say that word ever again. Do you want to go to time-out? You're being very naughty and I don't appreciate it, so you'll be standing in the corner for... 5 minutes." Louis said, standing up and grabbing Doris. When Doris was finally standing in the corner properly and not moving, Louis started a timer for 5 minutes.

"You're a meany butt mommy. I don't like you." Doris grumped.

"You don't have to like me Doris." Louis grinned half-heartedly, but Harry noticed that it hurt Louis that Doris didn't like him. 

Doris's 5 minutes were up in what seemed like a few seconds to Louis. 

"I'm sorry I said a bad word and called you a meany butt and said that I don't like you mommy. I love you and I won't say a bad word again 'til I'm 5 years old." Doris whispered, hugging the crouching Louis around the neck. 

While most parents would still disagree with a 5 year old cussing, it was just natural for Louis and his family. Harry simply didn't care if Doris said a "bad word". 

"Louis, come back to bed. It's cold without you and Doris," Harry whined.

"Maybe because the blankets aren't on you, Harry... And I thought that the omega was supposed to be whiny not the alpha," Louis teased the whining alpha. 

"Don't make me bend you over my knee and spank you," Harry teased back, smirking at Louis who let out a happy moan. 

"Oh, please do daddy," Louis moaned and laid down in front of Harry, grinding his bum back against Harry's crotch. 

"Mommy, do you want me to leave so you and daddy can have sex?" Doris asked, grinning up at Louis.

"I'm not even going to say anything... Please go to your playroom. I'll come get you when we're done." Louis said to Doris who nodded and jumped off the bed, locking the door behind her. 

[I'm not going to write smut. The person who usually writes my smut and dirty parts in the book is sick. Super sorry, loves.]

"Doris, you can come back now if you want," Louis said, knocking on the door of her playroom. 

"No tank you! I do not wanna come back in you and daddy's room! It'll smell like sweat and slick and cum and that does not smell good. refuse to come into your room until you clean the sheets and make the room smell good." Doris yelled from inside her playroom. I probably would've said something to her, like a normal parent, but if I'm being honest, I couldn't give two shits about what words she said. 

"Well, I guess you won't be in our room for quite a while. You're just giving us more time to have sex, Dori," Louis teased her through the door. 

"Eww mommy! Well, I mean, at least you can't get pregnant again... That's the good part in this." 

"Doris, how is it that you're not even 10 and you talk like you're an adult?" Louis asked, genuinely confused.

"I listened to you, daddy, and your parents. What ever happened to them?" Doris asked.

Louis opened the door and walked in, sitting down next to the girl, "Well, they weren't my parents, Doris. They were your real mommy and daddy. They were very mean to me so Harry stopped them from being mean."

"How did daddy stop them from being mean to you, mommy?" Doris asked innocently. 

"Harry killed our father. That's how he stopped our father from being mean and our mother got arrested. That's the story of how our parents stopped being mean to me. And, Doris, Harry is not your daddy and I am not your mommy. I am your brother and Harry is my alpha." Louis snapped. Doris flinched and tears welled up in her eyes. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. But you're the only one who takes care of me... Other than Harry, Niall, Liam, and Zayn." Doris whispered, letting tears slip down her cheeks. 

"I know you didn't mean to upset me. I just... I don't know. I'm sorry Doris." Louis said, wiping the trembling girl's cheek.

"I don't want to call you Louis, though. It's weird. You're my mommy because you take care of me and because I love you and because you're an omega. And Harry is my daddy because he takes care of me and I love him and he loves you and he is your alpha." Doris explained.

"Okay... Fine, you can call me mommy and Harry daddy still. Do you forgive me?" 

Doris nodded, "I can't not forgive you. I love you."

Louis thanked her, got up, and walked out of the room. When he walked into his and Harry's room, the first thing he heard was water in the bathtub running. Walking closer to the bathroom, I smelled it. The sweet smell of vanilla wafted through the air outside of the bathroom.

"My dear Harold, what would this be?" I asked sneaking up behind him and wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Well, my little Louis, this is a bath. Sometimes, you just need to relax and what better way to relax than to spend time with your alpha in a vanilla scented bath?"

"Well, I mean... Sex is good also," Louis said, shrugging his shoulders. Harry just laughed and stripped Louis from his white lace panties. 

"I really don't understand how you are so comfortable wearing nothing but lace panties around Doris," Harry murmured. 

Louis shrugged, "She doesn't mind and we're both really comfortable around each other." 

As soon as their bath got cold, they drained it and rushed to get under the clean blankets, thanks to Harry, in their warm bed. They slept cuddled together until the thunder began to rumble outside.

 

This was a semi-quickly written filler chapter. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

When the thunder started rolling and the lightning started making its descent towards the ground, was when Louis was woken up. The thing about Louis was, he was terrified of thunderstorms. He never did know if it was the thunder or the lightning that scared him so much. He didn't want to wake Harry up but Doris couldn't really calm him down. She was scared of thunder and was sleeping so there was nothing to do other than to either wake Harry up or try to go back to sleep. 

"Harry, can you please wake up?" Louis asked, shaking Harry by his shoulder. 

Harry groaned, "What do you need Lou?" 

"I'm scared Harry, " Louis whimpered, trying to worm himself under Harry's arm. 

"Why are you scared baby? There is nothing to be afraid of," Harry whispered in his sleepy state. 

"The thunderstorm," Louis said quietly, trying to avoid waking Harry up further. Harry needed his sleep, especially if he had to take care of a whiny Louis and a Doris that has started to become her own independent person. 

"What's scary about the thunderstorm babe?" 

"The thunder. The lightning. The rain. Everything about thunderstorms is terrifying."

Harry sat up as quickly as he could with Louis sitting in his lap and sleep still in the back of his mind. "Alright, why don't we go to the kitchen and busy ourselves until the storm has passed? Does that sound good to you?" 

Louis nodded but didn't allow Harry to carry him. Harry was confused and a little bit upset, but he didn't say anything. It was Louis' decision whether he would be carried or not. He was even more confused, though, when Louis grabbed one of his guns from the corner... He was positive that Louis was going absolutely crazy. 'This is it. He's finally lost it!' Harry thought to himself. Well, that was until Louis pointed the gun out of the open window and pulled the trigger twice and someone in the woods hit the ground. 

"How did you know that that person was there?" Harry whispered to Louis. 

Louis shrugged, "They're part of 'le tonnerre'. It's a gang south of here."

"What does that even mean?" Harry asked, genuinely confused.

"Thunder. Learn French. That's why I hate thunderstorms and I'm terrified of them." Louis said, walking out of the room like he didn't just shoot someone. 

"Mommy, they're here," Doris screeched as she ran down the hall towards Louis and Harry. 

"I know baby. You need to stay with Harry," Louis whispered to Doris. 

"Alright mommy, I'll protect Harry," Doris said to Louis. Harry should be the one protecting Louis and Doris, not Louis protecting himself and Doris protecting Harry. There wasn't much that Harry could do about that though. There were the roles that had already been established in the house before Harry had come.

"Lou, please be safe. I love you," Harry said and kissed Louis softly on his cheek. 

Louis nodded and whispered, "I love you too." Then he turned around and ran down the hallway. Harry watched Louis go up the stairs that lead to the roof. He heard gunshots, screams, and crashing from the roof and outside of the house. But then it went completely quiet and he heard Louis scream.


	22. Chapter 22

After hearing Louis' scream, Harry rushed to the roof. He expected to see Louis bleeding out but when he reached the rooftop, Louis wasn't anywhere in his line of vision. 

"Harry, get down," Louis whispered from somewhere in the shadows of the roof. 

"What?" Harry asked, genuinely lost in this conversation. 

"Pretend to cry and be upset and fall dramatically to the ground. Just do it. Please," Louis whispered, voice just a tad louder than what it was before. Harry was absolutely sure that there were more words the second time around than the first but just did as Louis told him to do. He crawled over to Louis once he had fallen. 

"Why did you tell me to do that?" Harry whispered quietly but confused to him. 

"I'll explain in a minute," He whispered before going completely quiet. I could hear people laughing in the woods and cheering about how they had "finally won the war". "Stay down Haz. No matter what. Deal?" He couldn't do anything but nod. 

He suddenly popped up from behind the wall and sent repeated shots into the air. The only sound heard was bullets bouncing off of trees, the wall, and leaves. There were sounds of people falling down to the ground and people groaning, but other than the sounds of bullets, gun shots and people being injured in the woods, everything was silent. 

"Shh, don't let them hear us. It's the Louis Tomlinson. We will be dead if he hears us... Especially putting his love's life in danger," Harry heard behind him. He turned his head and saw the bright yellow word "Lightning" on the first person's shirt. 

"Pst... Lou..." Harry whispered shaking Louis' pants leg. 

"Shh Harry," Louis grumbled quietly. Harry was left with nothing to do unless he wanted to suddenly become an assassin. Right now, though, that was the only thing that he could do to keep them both safe. He grabbed one of Louis' knives from his shoe and a small gun from Louis' waist. Crawling quietly towards, and past, the two odd men on the roof, he jabbed the knife into one of their knee. He assumed that it was the one who was talking because now it was silent as far as talking goes. He saw blood running down the man's leg and smirked victoriously as groaning came from him. Looking up, though, he was suddenly scared. Both men were glaring down at him. Before thinking, he grabbed the gun from the ground where he had previously set it. 

Harry tried, very hard at that, to remember his shooting lessons from when he was a child. He wasn't very good at shooting or aiming. He was better at logical thinking; one for planning rather than acting on a whim. 

"Haz, shoot!" Louis shouted from his spot. Adrenaline was rushing through his veins, making his heart beat at an extremely fast pace. He looked down at the gun, back up at the guy in front of him and pulled the trigger once. He felt like he was on top of the world until he remembered that there was another guy that was there. Surprisingly enough, he shot him directly in his chest while he was looking for where Louis was. 

There was dead silence - no pun intended - as he looked around. He saw the blood from the two guys. He was disgusted in himself for shooting them, even though he had shot plenty of people before. When he shot other people, there was a good reason. There was a good reason. They wanted to hurt Louis. He reminded himself. It made him feel a little better but he was still disgusted at the fact that he killed two people. Not one but two people. 

"Haz, you did it!" Louis said with a bright smile on his face.

"Did what? What did I do that's so good? I killed two people!" Harry said, wanting to scream out in anger. 

"Those weren't just any people. They were the leaders. You just killed the leaders. They've been wanting to take over this gang and kill everyone in it, but you beat them. Do you understand how amazing this is?" Louis asked, close to squealing from glee. 

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that it is really amazing?" Harry asked, a small smile playing on his lips at seeing his omega's happiness. 

"Beyond really amazing, Harry. Now, can you please tell me where you learned how to do that as well as you just did?" Louis asked suspiciously. 

"Don't think I'm someone from another gang who has been plotting against you, Lou. When I was a kid, my friends and I got into some shit and we used to randomly go around and shoot things," Harry said, laughing at Louis' facial expression. 

"So you were destined to shoot people, really... Good to know. I might have to take you on some of the trips I go on," Louis said, completely serious about the trips. 

"As much fun as that sounds, I would really rather not," Harry joked. 

Louis nodded, "Alright, aright. Will you help me flip them over so that I can take a picture of their dead faces and bullet wounds?"

"My sadistic little omega.... Strong and tough until you're spread out and needy for me, isn't that right, Lou?" Harry chuckled.

"Yes. That's definitely true. But really, can you help me flip them over to take pictures?" Louis asked with bright blue eyes. 

"Alright, come on. Might as well get this over with as quickly as possible," Harry said, walking over to the two mean with Louis by his side. 

They flipped them over and Harry gasped, "I know who these people are."

Louis looked at him strange, "How do you know these people? They've been in jail since they were 9. They were let out last year."

"Remember me talking about those friends I used to shoot things with? Yeah... Well, these are those friends. This is Clyde and Will. We were caught shooting things by the police, which was coincidentally your uncle, but Clyde and Will said that they forced me to do it with them. They said that since I was so young and "had a bright future ahead of me", they'd turn themselves in, rather than all of us getting arrested," Harry said, chuckling bitterly. 

"Well, at least you didn't get hurt and I didn't get hurt. If you want, I won't even take pictures of them. I can just have them taken care of the same way I will with the people in the woods."

Harry shook his head, "No. I want proof that I can actually kill someone. I'm tired of people thinking that you're the more alpha in our relationship. I'm the alpha. Just because I can cook, clean, take care of Doris and take care of you, does not mean that I am an omega."

"Love, all that matters is I know that you're the alpha... Because, believe me, I know that you are. You're alpha in just the right places," Louis whispers, making Harry flush pink.

"Thank you, baby. But I still want proof that I can kill people," Harry whispered against Louis' lips as he leaned in for a kiss. 

Louis sighed but took the pictures. Harry sighed happily and picked Louis up to take him back in the house. It had been a long night for both of them and now they were hungry. Louis made a mental note to call people to have the bodies taken care of for them as he was carried to the kitchen by Harry. 

"Mommy! Daddy! There you are!" Doris yelled happily as they entered the kitchen.. Harry would've jumped if he wasn't used to the little girl hiding in places and trying to scare them.

"Here we are!" Louis giggled, patting Harry's chest meaning for Harry to put him down. 

"I love you," Harry whispered, setting Louis on the counter by the stove. 

"Not as much as I love you," Louis sung happily.

"You're lying to yourself if you think that you love me more," Harry growled. 

Louis nodded and bowed his head submissively, making Harry smile and peck his nose softly.


	23. Chapter 23

"Lou, what're you doing in the kitchen?" Harry called to the kitchen from the living room. 

"Erm... Making a sandwich," Louis said though it sounded quite a bit like a question. 

"Really? So, if I get up and come to the kitchen, I'll see bread on the counter and you'll be making the same sandwich you have been for the past," Harry pauses dramatically to check his watch, "10 minutes?" 

"Yeah..." Louis says sassily.

"Alright, I'm getting up," Harry walked towards the kitchen.

"Fine, no! I'm not making a sandwich. Happy you ogre?" Louis shouted walking out to the living room where Harry was standing in the middle of the room with a grin on his face. 

"Oh, I didn't know I was an ogre... Hmm... You're lucky I'm on a Louis-free diet. It's this new health kick thing. They've got too much sweetness in them to eat while you're on a diet," Harry grinned over at Louis who was close to laughing.

"Well, since you're on a Louis-free diet, can you please make Louis some food? He's hungry and you literally freak out when Louis goes into the kitchen without you," Louis said looking up at Harry with bright eyes. 

"Chocolate chip, blueberry, or regular pancakes for you today, Lou?" Harry asked walking them into the kitchen.

"Well Harry, I would like some regular pancakes with applesauce on top of them (a.k.a. my favourite food) and also some blueberry pancakes. Please, my dear servant?" Louis smiled at Harry as he was placed on the counter. 

"I am most certainly not your servant Louis," Harry sassed. 

"Damn! The sass is real," Louis rolled his eyes. 

"Shut the hell up Louis," Harry laughed and walked off to get the flour and chocolate chips from the cupboard. 

"That's very rude Harold."

"You're very rude, Lewis," Harry said right back. 

"Fine, you win... But only because I want you to not poison my food," Louis groaned. 

"Oh perk up buttercup. Just because you lost one thing against your alpha doesn't mean the end of the world," Harry joked. 

"When your alpha is clumsy young Harry Edward Styles, it does mean the end of the world," Louis whined playfully. 

"Keep whining and I'll smack your bum with this spatula," Harry joked but there was definitely some seriousness to his statement. 

"Oh, please do daddy," Louis teased, mostly just to see what Harry would do. 

Harry apparently wasn't kidding at all when he said he would smack him with the spatula. He turned Louis over on the counter and pushed his bum out so his feet were on the ground and he was leaning over the counter. 10 sharp smacks was all he got but it was enough to have a few tears leaking from his eyes. 

"Go to the living room and entertain yourself while I finish breakfast," Harry said pulling Louis' black panties and shorts back up over his bum. 

Louis couldn't do much but nod, "Yes daddy."

Harry really wishes that he felt bad about spanking Louis, but he really didn't. He thoroughly enjoyed watching the spatula hit Louis' round bum and make it jiggle. He smirked at the thought and rinsed the spatula off. The pancakes that he had been about to flip before spanking Louis had already been burned to a crisp black on the bottom, so he had no choice but to scratch those and put more batter on the griddle. 

"Louis, do you want anything else with the pancakes?" Harry yelled from the kitchen, getting no response. 

"Lou?" Harry asked walking into the empty living room. He walked upstairs and was relieved to see Louis sleeping on their bed. Deciding against waking the sleeping beauty up, he walked back down the stairs and cut up fruit and potatoes. 

"Time to wake up, sleeping beauty," Harry whispered shaking Louis. He should've expected to be punched in the stomach, but he didn't. He knew better than to wake Louis up, let alone shake him to wake him up, but he didn't really think about it before doing it. 

"Jesus Lou, what the hell?" Harry groaned.

"You shouldn't have woken me up like that," Louis shrugged, not a single drop of sympathy in his voice. 

"Okay, well, there's fresh blueberry pancakes and regular pancakes with applesauce on them on your plate. In the white bowl, there's yogurt with fresh fruit and granola. In the yellow bowl, there's hashbrowns that were made just a few minutes ago so be careful. They're hot."

"You're such a father Harry... And I though only old people ate all this organic shit," Louis grumbled pushing past Harry. 

Harry sighed, "Louis, we've been over this before. Old people are not the only ones who eat organic. People who actually care about their health also eat organic food. Just because it makes you shit doesn't mean that it is shit. Maybe if you ate more organic foods your stomach wouldn't be as sensitive to them and you would be able to eat organic without having to be on the loo for 30 minutes afterwards."

"You have no idea how much I want to slap you right now, Styles," Louis pushed past him. 

"But you won't because you love me," Harry grinned opening the door before Louis walked into it. 

Walking down the stairs, Louis tripped... 

"That stair just jumped out at me. I swear on all of this yogurt that it has never been there before," Louis whined, holding his throbbing knee to his chest. 

"Lou, that stair has been there for as long as I've lived here and you've been here longer. Just admit that you are clumsy sometimes..."

"That'd give you too much satisfaction. Let's just say that I had a Harry moment," Louis winked. 

"Hmph... Why don't we let Doris decide?" Harry suggested. 

Louis frowned, "That's not fair. She chooses your side on absolutely everything!"

"Life isn't fair. Just admit it," Harry said. 

"Fine... I had a Harry moment and tripped on the stairs. Happy?"

"Very."

In reality, they were both very happy. Harry got the satisfactory of being right for once and Louis got to be taken care of while his knee was still hurt.


	24. Chapter 24

"Mommy, I hurted myself and daddy won't get up!" Doris screeched into Louis' ear. 

"What happened Dori?" Louis asked in a sleep filled voice. 

"She's not hurt, love. She's hungry," Harry whispered, turning to spoon Louis. 

"Mommy! I hungry!" Doris shouted, stomping her foot to show how hungry she really was. 

"Alright, what do you want? I'll make you something to eat," Louis sighed. 

"Eww, you burn everything. I don't want you to make my food!" Doris whined out, making Louis groan. 

"Well, I guess you're not as hungry as you say that you are," Louis laughed and Harry whined, wanting Louis to spoon him and pay more attention to him, "There's no way in hell that you're an alpha, Harold. I swear you need more attention than, well... Doris, and she's an omega and a child."

Harry got out of the bed grumpily and walked out of the room, throwing a "come on Doris, I'll make you food" over his shoulder. Doris happily followed Harry, ignoring his sour attitude. 

"Mommy, are you coming?" She asked once Harry and her were at the door frame. Louis shook his head and rolled over onto his side, "No, he'll just make me eat healthy vegetable shit."

"Is Louis eating with us or is he going to continue to pout?" 

"Mommy said no because you'll "probably make him eat healthy vegetable shit," Doris shrugged as though it was no big deal, not that it was. Harry just had to accept the fact that she really didn't have a filter and she was going to cuss no matter what Harry or Louis did. 

Harry was halfway through cutting up the chicken to put on the grill when Louis came down the stairs, tripping right over the last stair and falling on his face. Harry put down the knife calmly, trying not to worry Doris and walked into the living room where Louis was now crying and holding his bleeding nose. 

"Lou, we've talked about rushing down the stairs," Harry scolded softly, picking Louis up. 

"It jumped out at me. Stop acting like I do everything wrong!" Louis yelled at Harry. It obviously startled Doris because she screamed before breaking down and crying. 

"Doris, love, what's wrong?" Harry asked, reaching out to grab Doris up also. She backed away from Harry while looking at him with hate-filled eyes. 

"You hurted mommy!"

"No, no, no! I didn't hurt mommy. I was helping mommy. Mommy fell on the stairs and hurt his nose. I didn't do that to mommy, I promise," Harry said, trying to get Doris to calm down long enough to pick her up and take her to the kitchen. 

"My life has become so chaotic between the two of you and your job, Louis," Harry mumbled under his breath. 

Has he forgot that I'm here in his arms? Louis thought. Of course that thought led to, is he mad that Doris and I have made his life "chaotic"... Which made Louis cry harder. Once Louis began to cry harder, Doris cried harder and Harry got more stressed out. 

"Doris, come here and follow me to the kitchen. I need to clean mommy's nose and finish our lunches," Harry demanded the small omega in his alpha voice, getting aggravated that there were two crying people, one in his arms and one crying and terrified of him. 

Doris nodded and put her head down and Louis whimpered, crying even harder when his sore and swollen nose rubbed harshly against Harry's chest.

"Louis, be quiet. I'm going as fast as I can to get you to the kitchen. Maybe next time you should be more careful on the stairs," Harry growled. 

"Put me down," Louis said through tears.

"What?" Harry asked, shocked that Louis even heard him. 

"I said, put me down, Harry. If you're going to be so angry that I fell on the last stair, rather than just ask if I'm alright, put me down. I don't need you to help me."

Harry put him down and let him do whatever he wanted. If he thought that he didn't need Harry's help, Harry wouldn't give him his help. Harry turned to pick Doris up but she was already walking through the doors of the kitchen. 

"Alright, do you want your chicken on your salad or on the side?" Harry asked, continuing to prepare the chicken for the grill.

"I want it on top of my salad, Harry," Doris said, wiping her face of the dried tears. 

Harry nodded and walked out of the house to grill the chicken. He got through 5 songs on his phone before the chicken was all done. It was just Louis' luck that he was standing behind the door when Harry pushed open the door quickly.

"I'm sorry, Louis, I didn't mean to hit you with the door," Harry said and walked back off into the kitchen to prepare Doris' salad, "You want ranch on your salad, right Doris?"

He received a nod so he went ahead with mixing the lettuce and grilled chicken together. He poured ranch over it and handed it to Doris before making his own salad. He decided that he'd be nice enough to leave lettuce and chicken out for Louis to make his own salad.

"Thanks for the help, Harry," Louis said sarcastically as he walked in to make his own salad.

"You said you didn't need my help," Harry shrugged.

Louis rolled his blue eyes and opened the cupboard to get a bowl. Now was a time where he hated how short he was and loved how tall Harry was. They always had a cute moment when Louis was trying to reach something from a top shelf. Harry would come up behind Louis and easily grab whatever Louis was reaching for and make a joke like "you should know by now that you can't top" and they'd end up kissing and laughing and making jokes. But now that Louis has decided that he doesn't need Harry's help, Harry will settle for just watching Louis try to grab a bowl from the top shelf. 

"You're an asshole, Harry, you know that?" Louis sneered as he walked out of the kitchen. 

"You said you didn't need my help. I'm respecting your wishes. How am I the asshole here?!" Harry shouted to Louis. Louis, of course, didn't answer. 

When he reached the top step, with no injuries mind you, he did a small celebration dance that Harry would have, undoubtedly, laughed at. He had to admit that it was pretty funny, but it was also fun to do. Louis looked into the mirror that was placed in front of the staircase and groaned at the sight of his stomach. It was not a pleasant and cute tummy, it was a fat and ugly tummy. It was in this moment that Louis vowed to eat less food. 

Louis sighed as he walked into his and Harry's room and cuddled into the blankets. See, he thought to himself, I don't need Harry's help to do anything. With that in mind, he fell asleep semi-happily.


	25. Chapter 25

Warning : Without spoiling everything for you, here's a small summary(?) of warnings : safe words, verbal abuse, minor physical abuse, name calling 

"Lou, can you move? You're on my side of the bed?" Harry asked as he shook Louis, trying to wake him up. 

"Stop shaking me," Louis said, tiredly. 

"Shut up and shove over."

Louis shook his head, opting to move further over into Harry's section of the bed, "No, we share this bed, therefore it is not 'your side of the bed'. It is both my side and your side." 

Harry nodded and walked to the end of the bed. Thinking that Harry was leaving the room, Louis sighed and smiled, snuggling more into the blankets. He was sorely wrong because one minute he was warm and content and the next minute he was freezing cold and shivering.

"Alright... Since you're going to be like that, enjoy being cold," Harry said and walked out of the room. 

"You're a fucking asshole! I hate you! Stay out of this room," Louis screamed.

Louis heard Harry laugh, quite loudly at that, before he locked the his door. He got up and started a bath, figuring that it would help him calm down enough to go back to sleep. Plus, it would make him warm... He was just about to drop his bath bomb, the Phoenix Rising one, when there was a pounding on his door. 

Louis was going to answer his door until he heard Harry yelling something about his phone charger. 'Fuck that, he's a big boy,' Louis thought and turned back to his bath. He was halfway naked when he heard Doris screaming. She sounded like she was being hurt, which is the only reason Louis ran out of his door. He saw Harry pulling Doris up the stairs and yelling at her about how it was bedtime and she needed to go to bed. It was really unlike Harry to yell, but when he did, you knew that you were in trouble. 

"Harry, let her go," Louis said to Harry, who looked up at him with bloodshot and red-rimmed eyes and laughed. Louis had never heard that laugh come from Harry in his entire life and he never wanted to hear it again. 

"You don't get to tell me what to do and what not to do, Louis," Harry sneered. 

Louis was taken aback by what Harry had said and couldn't stop the disgusted shiver that ran down his spine. 

"Harry, let her go, please. She didn't do anything. Just let her go," Louis said, trying to stay calm. Inside, he was panicking because, well, Harry was acting really crazy and had Doris by her arm while she was crying. 

"Can you just go back up to your room and be a good omega for once," Harry asked, rudely.

"Will you come with me and show me how to be a good omega, daddy?" Louis asked in the most seductive tone he could while feeling this disgusted and angry. 

Harry's already dilated pupils looked like they were going to eat his pretty emerald eyes but at least it was a sign that Louis was a step closer to getting Harry to let go of Doris. 

"Go to your room. You've been a very, very naughty omega. Strip off your clothes and wait for me," Harry said, still speaking in a rude tone. It took everything in Louis to not snap at him or tell him to shut the hell up. 

"Can I start trying to be a good omega now by putting Doris in her bed?" Louis asked timidly, afraid of what Harry would say or if he would yell. Louis always hated yelling. He blamed it on being omega, but one could never be certain if that is the real reason behind it. 

"If you must. I will go get the playroom ready. You have three minutes. One minute late and you will be in for more punishment than before," Harry grumbled rudely before walking away from the two omegas in the hallway. 

"Doris, I need you to go to your room. Can you please do that for me?" Louis asked, carrying Doris to her room. 

Of course she nodded but she also spoke out, softly mumbling, "But Harry was drinking and he hurt me. What happens if he hurts you, mommy?" 

Louis shook his head, "He won't hurt me, Doris. You lock your door, like usual, and make sure the window is locked. You can do that for me, right?" 

Doris nodded and so Louis walked out of the room. He knew that he had a minute, at least, left, so he stopped off to his and Harry's room and stripped down to just lace panties. Harry couldn't be mad at him no matter how hard he wanted to be if he wore panties, right? Wrong. 

"Who told you to undress, Louis?!" Harry yelled when Louis got down to the playroom. 

Louis shrugged and looked at the ground. That was also an incorrect thing to do, apparently, because Harry smacked his cheek, somewhat harshly, and yelled something at him. Louis just kind of blocked it out. He was never a big fan of yelling, it made him cry. 

"Louis, are you fucking deaf?!" Harry yelled and pushed him to the bed. 

Louis shook his head and looked up at Harry with wide eyes. 

"I asked you a question. When I ask you a question, you give me an answer, you idiot," Harry shouted. 

Louis wanted to be strong and not cry or be scared, but he really didn't know what Harry was going to do, so he cried. He broke down and cried. 

"Stop crying and acting like a little baby," Harry groaned. 

Louis nodded and got up from the bed, walking to the door. It was when he was reaching for the door handle that Harry pinned him against the wall next to the door. Louis got a whiff of Harry and his breath and wanted to puke... Which is what he did. He hated the smell of alcohol and that is all that Harry smelled like. 

"You little shit! Why in the hell would you ever even think about vomiting on my feet?!" Harry asked as he smacked Louis' head. 

"I don't think about vomiting on you, Harry," Louis whimpered, looking directly into Harry's angry eyes. 

Harry pushed Louis to his knees and Louis, out of habit, started unbuttoning and unzipping Harry's jeans with tears in his eyes. Harry, who was being self absorbed, thought that Louis wanted to suck him off and got even angrier, because what the hell.

"You fucking slut, you're just begging for my alpha cock to knot your throat and drown you in my cum... Too bad you're a slut. I didn't put you on your knees to suck me off, idiot. I put you on your knees to clean my feet of the vomit that you just emptied out onto my feet," Harry growled out through clenched teeth. 

Louis didn't know what to do. He did know for sure that he wasn't going to eat his vomit off of Harry's feet. But he didn't want Harry to hurt him. So he did the first thing he thought of and hoped that it would work. He yelled out a quick 'red' and ran out of the room. He got into Doris's room and turned off her light. He didn't know what else to do than hide out in Doris's room until Harry was done looking for him, if he even tried to look for him. 

"Mommy?" Doris asked. 

Louis turned around and shoved his hand to Doris' mouth as quickly as possible without hurting her. He put his finger to his mouth to show her to be quiet. She nodded and Louis pulled his hand from her mouth. Doris didn't know what was going on, Louis didn't know what was going on, and Harry vaguely knew what was going on. All he really knew is that the bed was free, his head was hurting, he was going to wake up with a major hangover, and that he was hungry for some greasy chicken.

****

When the sky turned pink and red, in the morning, Louis got up from the floor and left Doris's room. He cracked his back once before stepping over the creaky stair. He started to make breakfast, cereal, for everyone. His plan was to leave Harry's on the counter but his plans were changed when he turned around to see a groaning Harry. He was somewhat happy to see that Harry had a hangover, but also really scared and angry and upset. He was a collection of emotions. 

"Mornin' Lou," Harry groaned out. 

Louis's eyebrows shot up and his jaw dropped, in anger mostly, "You're really going to walk here after how rude you were to me last night and say nothing but 'morning Lou?' No apology for me?" 

Harry sighed, "What are you on about, Louis?" 

Louis wanted to scream and yank his hair, but he settled for slamming down Advil and Harry's cereal and saying a simple, "Watch the security videos from last night." After that, he walked out of the kitchen with his and Doris's cereal.


	26. Chapter 26

"Doris, are you ready for breakfast, baby?" Louis asked as he entered the small omega's room. 

Doris nodded, "You didn't make it, did you? And it doesn't have anything green in it, like daddy's 'delicious' breakfasts?" She put air quotes around the word delicious, which made Louis laugh. He usually ended up giving Doris Pop Tarts after Harry went back upstairs to do whatever the hell it is that he did with all of his time. 

"I promise that you'll be happy with the breakfast that I made." 

"Unless it's strawberry flavoured and comes in a shiny, silver packet, I don't want it. You probably ruined it," Doris said turning her back to Louis. 

Louis laughed and put down Doris' cereal, "Alright, it's sitting here. I need a shower. I feel disgusting. Make sure to eat at least some of the stupid breakfast." 

When Louis walked out, he ran into Harry. He rolled his eyes at the alpha's cold glare, "What's got your panties in a bunch Harry?" 

"If I'm not mistaken, I am not the one who wears the panties in this little relationship that we've got going on here. I we-" 

Louis cut him off, "What do you mean by 'this little relationship?' Last I checked, we were mated. To me, that shows that this is more than just some silly little relationship."

Harry seemed really angry right now, but Louis couldn't bring himself to care. He just wanted to walk away and take a shower. Harry didn't like that plan. Harry smacked Louis twice on his cheek when he tried to walk around Harry, so Louis kicked him in the balls. 

****

"Niall, can you please come here? Harry's gone completely nuts and I don't trust him with Doris. I can kind of keep myself safe, but can you please sit with Doris and make sure Harry doesn't hurt her?" Louis half whispered into the phone, even though he knew that Harry couldn't hear him over the sound of the shower. After Niall agreed to come over and watch Doris as long as Louis told him what all was going on, Louis hopped into the lukewarm shower. 

"Louis, open the fucking door right now," Harry said in between banging on the door. 

"Go away Harry, I am taking a shower and you're interrupting my peace," Louis shouts over the shower.

"No, we need to talk about your behaviour towards me today and about yesterday," Harry says, trying to get Louis to open the door. 

"There's not much to talk about. You were drunk, you were mean to me, you hurt me, you hurt Doris, and so I was rude to you today. There, now we are done talking." 

Harry sighs, "That still doesn't change anything. I know that you don't exactly want me to be near Doris. Niall told me. We still need to talk about this all. I don't want you to be mad at me. I promise that I didn't mean any of it and I swear that I never would've done anything like that to either you or Doris if I hadn't have been drunk. I regret all of it. I'm sorry, Louis, I really, really am sorry. Can you please forgive me?" 

"You know what they say, daddy. Drunk words and actions are things the sober mind are too afraid to do, even if they want to. So, even though I somewhat trust you, how do I know for sure that you won't ever do anything like this again? What if I am out on a run and you get drunk off your arse and end up hurting Doris worse than you have already hurt her? Sure, she can fight for herself and stand up for herself, but last night you used your alpha voice. What if you use that to her and I am not there to shift everything on me? She can't do anything but submit when you use your alpha voice. I don't know. I guess that I forgive you, but that doesn't change the fact that I am still very upset and angry at you, daddy," Louis rambles. He didn't ever think that he'd be having this conversation with Harry ever. 

"I don't expect you to not hate me right now. As long as you forgive me and allow me to stay here with you and Doris. But, if I ever do anything stupid like that, you have every right in the world to just shoot me right then and there. I am sorry for doing everything that I did last night and I promise that it won't happen again if I can help it. Now, can you please let me in the bathroom so I can see my beautiful omega and help him wash his hair and body please?" Harry questions, though he doesn't expect Louis to open the door. 

Louis sighs and steps out of the shower, not even bothering to grab the towel to cover himself up. He was going to be seen naked anyway, so what's the point in covering up now and getting the towel wet? He was never a big fan of getting out of the shower for anything and making his towel wet. That only led to getting out at the end and wrapping up in a damp towel, which was a no-go for Louis. 

"Thank you for opening the door up for me, baby," Harry says, planting a soft kiss on Louis' forehead. Louis really wanted to be mad at Harry but when he kissed Louis' head like that and made him blush and smile, it all just made it difficult for Louis to be angry. 

"You're welcome daddy. Hurry up and take your boxers off. I am getting cold and I don't like it," Louis managed to say through shivers and chattering teeth. Harry nodded and started stripping his boxers off quickly, for which Louis was quite thankful for. He felt like he was going to get frostbite, even though he knew that (a) he was nowhere near close to it and it wasn't even that cold, and (b) Harry would never allow that. He would do anything to make sure that Louis was comfortable and safe - most of the times, it seems. 

"Which shampoo?" Harry asked once they got into the shower. 

"Strawberry sorbet, please, daddy."

So this chapter was half-assed and I strongly dislike it. I have writer's block, surprise surprise. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the French in the previous chapters is all wonky... On Wattpad, I have these mistakes corrected already. However, I haven't gotten around to correcting it on ao3.

As they were getting out of the shower, Louis felt a smack to his bum. He grabbed the hand that smacked him and twisted Harry's wrist, "Why would you do that daddy?" 

"Because I love you. Release my wrist, love," Harry smirked. 

"No. I'll continue twisting it until you learn how to be nice and not treat me like an object that you can just smack on the bum when you want."

Harry thought that Louis was kidding and used his free hand to smack his bum again. Louis was definitely not a fan of this. There was a time and there was a place for this to be happening and now was not the time nor the place to be smacking his bum. 

"Do it again and I snap your wrist," Louis threatened. 

 

Harry nodded and laughed, "Okay Louis. Let go of my wrist." 

"I said that I was going to continue to twist in until you learned how to apologize and not smack my bum like I am an object. I was not lying, Harry," Louis looked back, tightening his grip and turning Harry's wrist just a little bit more. 

Harry nodded, "Alright. I am sorry Louis." 

Louis knew that his apology was fake as fuck, but he let it slide, knowing that Harry would probably never be sorry for that.

~

"Loulou, where are you?!" Harry yelled down the hallway. 

"I'm in the kitchen. What the hell are you yelling for?" 

"Oh, oops... I was yelling because I figured it'd be easier for you to hear me and tell me where you are. 

"No you didn't. You thought 'hmm... I think I want to ruin Louis' hearing' and shouted. I know that that is what you did." 

"You caught me. No, but really, you need your hearing for your 'job.' I was going to head out for a bit. Do you need anything while I'm out?" Harry asked. Louis shook his head no and finished putting the mashed potatoes and meatloaf onto the bread. "What're you doing?" 

"Umm... What the hell does it look like I'm doing, Sherlock?" 

"It looks like you're making the grossest sandwich in the world." 

Louis put down his knife and covered the two sides that didn't have crust on them and whispered, "Shush! You're going to hurt my sammich's feelings. An upset sammich doesn't taste as good as a happy sammich."

"So it's not like eating booty?" Harry laughed.

Louis shook his head, "What?"

"You taste the same whether you're happy or upset.." Harry shrugged. 

"You seriously compared my ass to a sandwich?!" Harry shrugged again, not knowing where this was going. "You're lucky I love you." 

Harry grinned and nodded, "Goodbye Lou, I'll be back soon." 

"Don't say goodbye because saying goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting," Louis quoted Peter Pan. 

"You know that place between sleep and awake, that place where you still remember dreaming? That's where I'll keep you, Peter Pan. That's where I'll be waiting," Harry said, quoting Tinkerbell. 

"You make literally no sense... Bye Hazzy. I love you. Don't be late to dinner, please," Louis said as he walked past Harry, placing a soft kiss to Harry's lips. 

"What are you making?" 

"Nothing. That's why you can't be late to dinner."

Harry rolled his eyes and nodded, "Whatever Louis. Bye."

Louis, being the good omega he is, walked Harry to the door and made sure he got to his car safely and closed the door behind him. He walked up the stairs and smiled as he tasted the sweet corn mixed with the mashed potatoes and meatloaf on the bottom. Because it was sandwiched between bread, it was so much better than just eating it by itself with bread on the side. 

"Doris?" Louis asked as he knocked on the door to her room. 

"What mommy?" Doris asked and Louis heard her unlock the door. 

"Well, your birthday is coming up soon. Do you want anything special for it?" He asked, walking into the room to sit on the floor with Doris who was sharpening the knives and cleaning the guns for Louis. 

"My birthday was last year, mommy," Doris whispered.

"You have a birthday every year, Dori."

"No I don't, you fool. I had my birthday last year. I don't have one this year. I am not turning... 1, 2, 3... 4! I am not turning 4." 

"I really need to teach you your numbers again, baby," Louis said getting somewhat off track. 

"No! I know my numbers mommy! I don't need to learn again! Daddy can teach me!" Doris screams out. 

"Doris Tomlinson, do not raise your voice at me. I let you get away with a lot, but you will not be disrespectful and yell at me. You need to learn to respect me," Louis said, trying to be parental. 

"You're not my daddy! You can't tell me what to do!" 

"Would you like me to call Harry so he can tell you what I just told you, then?" Louis asked her with a smug look on his face. 

"You wouldn't do that. You love me too much," Doris fought back. 

Louis walked out, ignoring Doris apologizing and asking him not to call Harry. She was full on screaming by the time he got back to the room and the phone was ringing. 

"Hello?" A shrill voice came through the phone. 

"Umm... Who is this?" Louis asked slowly getting angrier and angrier each passing second. 

"Oh! I'm sorry, dear. I'm Anne. Who is this?" 

"I am Louis Tomlinson. Why do you have my alpha's phone in your possession?" Louis asked... Well, growled into phone. 

"He hasn't mentioned me before? I am his mother. I didn't know he was mated," The so-called 'Anne' lady said. 

"Well, he is..." 

"Who's on the phone, Anne?" Louis heard Harry say. He sounded kind of far away from her. 

"Uh, apparently it's your mate that you forgot to mention you had. Does the name Louis Tomlinson ring a bell, dingbat? I thought you loved me more than this." Anne joked, "There's also a screaming child in the background."

Louis laughed and apologized but knew that neither Anne nor Harry heard since the phone was clearly being thrown to Harry, who grumbled something about how it could've broken, "Why is Doris screaming?"

"Well, she's not too happy that I called you. She yelled at me and I told her that she shouldn't disrespect me and that I would call you to tell her the same thing and she said that I wouldn't... Now, I need you to tell her why she's not allowed to yell at me. When I told her not to, she said that I wasn't her daddy so I couldn't tell her what to do." Louis rambled. 

"That sounds like a you problem, not one that you would involve me in."

"Please daddy? For me? I'll let you fuck me any way that you want tonight," Louis whined, bribing the alpha. 

"Fine... Hand her the phone." 

Louis happily handed over the phone and let Harry talk to Doris. Their conversation ended somewhat quickly and the phone was handed back to Louis with an apology and a promise to not yell at Louis again. 

"Thank you daddy, I love you," Louis said cheerfully. 

"You're welcome, kitten. I'll see you when I get back. I'm make meatballs with spaghetti for dinner, by the way.... With a side of salad and carrots." 

Louis groaned, "Do we have to have salad and carrots as a side?"

"Yes we do, baby," Harry said. 

"Whyyyy?" Louis whined. 

"Because carrots are good for your eyes and salad goes well with spaghetti." 

"But daddyyyy! WHY? I don't like salads... Or carrots!" Louis whined again. 

"I know you don't. But that doesn't matter. You're going to eat it whether you like it or not. And if you carry on with your whining, you're going to get a spanking and a bar of soap in your mouth. Take your pick," Harry threatened. 

"You can't make me eat anything that I don't want to eat," Louis stated matter of factly.

"You're not getting spaghetti or bread or any meatballs whatsoever if you don't eat your salad."

"But that's abuse!" 

"No it's not. I didn't say that I wasn't going to feed you. I just said that I wasn't going to give you your spaghetti and meatballs until your salad and your carrots were gone." 

"If I am good, will you take the carrots off of my menu?" Louis asked, very unhappy that he would have to be eating healthy stuff before eating anything else. 

"No, if you're good, I'll give you apple slices with peanut butter instead." 

"No peanut butter! I'll be too full to eat my sketti." 

"Alright. If you're good, you'll get salad with ranch since I'm feeling nice and you'll get plain apple slices. But you have to eat both your salad and apples before you get to eat your spaghetti. Understand me?" Harry asked.

"Yes sir." 

"Thank you, kitten. I love you." 

"I love you more." 

"I love you the mostest." 

"I love you to the moon and back." 

"I love you... Okay, you win this round, but I promise you that I will win next round," Harry says before hanging up, then texting an apology because he hung up before making sure that Louis was ready for him to hang up. 

~

And if that night Louis was fucked 5 different ways and was gagged after he attempted to beat Harry in the 'I love you' game, then that was their business and they weren't going to share it to anyone else in the world... Though Doris saw the way Louis was limping the next day and knew something happened behind the closed door at the end of the hallway with 'Louis' Playroom' written in fancy letters above it.


	28. Chapter 28

Daddy! Wake up! Time to get up! Breakfast time!" Louis chanted while jumping on the bed. Harry didn't open his eyes even though he was awake and took advantage of the fact that Louis thought he was asleep.

"Silly kitten, it's only 4 in the morning," Harry yanked Louis' foot causing Louis to topple on top of Harry's chest.

"But I'm awake and can't go back to sleep. I'm useless in the kitchen so I need you to make me breakfast, please."

"Well, since you asked so nicely... I'll teach you how to make cereal so that you don't have to wake me up every single time you want to eat."

"I always spill the milk, though! And the cereal always pours too fast and I can't make it stop coming out of the stupid bag!" Louis complained.

"I was being sarcastic," Harry laughed.

"This is not a time for joking, Harold," Louis said reaching over to smack Harry's chest.

"God, why can it not be a time for joking?! The one time I want to make a joke or sarcastic remark to your smart arse!" Harry groaned as he put his feet on the heated floor of their room.

"Oh hush up, alpha! You make jokes all the time. Why else would Doris and I talk so loud when you're telling jokes?"

"Just for that, I'm really going to make you cereal for breakfast. I was going to make you some yummy breakfast sandwiches with sausage and eggs and cheese and a small spinach omelette. Now, you get plain old cereal," Harry said smugly as he lifted Louis over his shoulder.

"Daddy! Put me down! Don't drop me! What if my bum gets hurt! Insurance on my bum will only cover so much plastic surgery!" Louis screeched.

"Lou, you're perfect even without your bum. However, you'll have a red bum if you screech like that again. People in China probably heard you."

"What's up to my people in China! Jealous of my bum?! Well, there's a whole fucking line of jealous fucks like you! Get to the back! Oh, and Harold, I'm going to need you to pay the whole 50 dollars for that ogle you're giving my arse!" Louis shouted at the top of his lungs.

"I think it's worth more than 50 dollars. I also think that it's only for my eyes to see. If I ever see you showing someone your bum, I swear I will kill them and you will be spanked."

"That's not very nice, now is it?"

"I'm not concerned about being nice, Louis. I'm just concerned about keeping you safe and making sure that nothing bad happens to you," Harry said to the boy over his shoulder.

"Oh, hello... This is awkward... Sorry you guys had to hear that," Harry cleared his throat.

"Oh my God! Li Li and Ni! It's been forever since I've seen either of you assholes! How are you guys?!" Louis ran towards the two guys in the kitchen who were peacefully eating their cereal from the bowls that were only used when they had to be careful with things not breaking.

"We're both okay. I see that you two are doing okay as well," Liam says and pushes Louis' neck to the side to reveal a whole trail of hickeys that Harry made last night.

"Mhm! Haven't gone a night without sex in, what, three months maybe," Harry says for the omega who immediately turns bright red. "Would either of you like more breakfast than that cereal?"

"Yes please, Harry, what were you planning on making?" Niall asks.

"Well, thanks for asking, I was planning on making some breakfast sandwiches with sausage, egg, and cheese with some spinach and cheese omelettes. Still want the breakfast I'm making?"

"Yes!" Came four voices back to him.

"Welcome to the breakfast party, Doris!" Harry shouted as Louis picked her up and rested her on his left hip.

"Good morning, mommy! Good morning, daddy!" Doris yelled before walking to the fridge to get a bottled water. Harry smiled at her healthy choice but when she turned to put sugar and lemon in it, he frowned and shook his head.

"No, you get lemon. No sugar. It's lemon water or it's plain water," Harry bent down to her eye level and took the sugar from her small hand to put back on the counter.

"Fine party pooper!" Doris walked out with her lemon and her water and that was the end of that conversation.

"How many omelettes am I making?" Harry asked starting with Louis.

"Just 2, please, daddy."

"Make it four for me and four for Liam as well!"

"Alright, how many sandwiches?" He asked, starting with Niall and Liam first this time.

"Four. Two for me, two for Niall."

"Just one for me, daddy."

Harry turned to the stove and began making the breakfast, remembering to make two extras of everything for him and another extra for Doris.


	29. Chapter 29

"You know, it's been a while since we've gone out for a run," Niall says as they're all sitting in the living and trying to decide on a game to play. 

 

"Well, if you want to go in his old office and find some shit to get ourselves into, go right ahead. I am not going back into that office again in my lifetime hopefully," Louis said without even looking over to Niall. 

"Alright, if I find something, will you go with us Mr. Tomlinson?" Niall asked. Of course Louis nodded. What else was he supposed to do? There was nothing fun to do here and he was losing money and allies. 

After nodding, Niall walked out of the room and down the hall. It stayed silent until Harry got up and left the room to go to his and Louis' room. He didn't want Louis to go but he wasn't going to make a big deal about it. Harry decided he was just going to go about his business and pretend like his omega isn't putting his life in danger just for the hell of it. He wasn't exactly surprised that Louis didn't follow him or even walk into the room later, but it would've been nice to know that Louis cared about how Harry was feeling. It wasn't every day that Harry got fed up with the conversation and just... Walked out of the room. He would yell or he would talk in that weird scary voice that he used when he was angry. He was a mysterious man (Just pretend that the fucking cupcake is mysterious af, please.) who didn't show emotions as much as the average person - alpha, omega, or beta. He just wasn't a normal angry person. 

"Bye Haz!" Louis called as he walked in the room to grab a change of all black clothes and walked back out. 

"Yeah, love you too," Harry muttered under his breath. He really didn't seem like an alpha. He hated that he grew so attached to people and had times where he definitely didn't seem like an alpha. He seemed like he was flat out omega, but he'd rather have moments where he seemed like an omega than be an alpha who was never around their family because they were always out either at work, cheating, out with friends, or getting piss drunk. 

He got no response but the slamming of the front door. He dragged himself out of bed and walked to Doris's room. He looked in and saw that she was conked out on the couch in her room. He moved her over to the bed they moved her to after she outgrew her crib. She didn't even look like she'd wake up if there was an earthquake that caused the whole house to fall through the earth and be swallowed up. 

Harry trudged his way to the living room where his untouched food was waiting. He didn't understand why Louis had to leave before lunch was over. He wouldn't hold Louis back from doing something he enjoyed though, which was honestly where he made his first mistake. If he told Louis that he wasn't allowed to go on the run, Harry would have a Louis cuddled up in his arms. 

He emptied all of the plates into the trash and set to washing them all. He focused on whatever was going on in the outside world while washing the stupid dishes. He counted two red birds, one dead black bird floating around the lake past the trees, two chirping crickets that definitely had no business hopping around at this time of day. He could hear the birds making noises and he could see the yellow and orange leaves, even when he closed his eyes. He loved fall, but hated it so much at the same time. 

Harry reminded himself not to worry about what Louis was doing or if he was okay or if he dead or if he was dying... But those thoughts always lingered in the back of Harry's mind. He didn't want Louis to go anywhere where he could be put in danger. He didn't want Louis to go on runs. He wanted Louis to be there, with him, cuddled up in their bed with the heavy blanket tucked up to their chins as they secretly try to push one another off the bed. And that's where his plan was first thought up. He knew that there was one thing that would keep Louis from going on runs for sure. 

|-/

Harry didn't start worrying horribly until it started to rain. Louis didn't like thunder and he could already hear the thunder rumbling in the distance. What would happen if Louis got too afraid? Would he have a panic attack? Would he run into the arms of another alpha and fall in love or maybe get hurt? Would he get too distracted by the stupid thunder and get hurt or killed or caught by the police or maybe he would get kidnapped. Harry didn't want to think of any of those things, so he went to the bathroom and did the only logical thing there was to do. Tipping the cup of water back to make the pill easier to swallow, he looked at himself in the mirror. 

He poked at the dark purple-ish bags under his eyes and flattened his eyebrows out to make sure they were even and looked at his cheeks. He noticed that they got pinker when he took pills... Or maybe because he was going on his fifteenth hour of no sleep at all. He was tired of waiting for Louis, he was tired or waiting for his face to stop being so tired. He was tried of waiting for sleep to take over his stupid body so he could relax a little bit. He was so tried of everything. And with these thoughts of anger running through him, he punched the mirror above the sink. It cracked into about 20 pieces and his knuckles were now bleeding. 

He was glad that he and Doris were the only ones home at that moment. As soon as he hit the mirror and looked at his bloodied knuckles and at his tired face and tired, dull eyes, he sunk down to the floor. He pulled his knees up to his face, resting his arms over his knees and his face in the space between his arms. He cried a lot that night. He doesn't know how much he cried. He doesn't want to know how much he cried. He knew he'd be embarrassed by how much he cried. He had no reason to be crying, but he could blame it on something stupid and claim it was an alpha thing and hope that nobody called him out on it. 

He looked to the clock and saw that it was nearing 5 in the morning. He realized then that he had been crying for almost two and a half hours and that he should probably get to sleep. But when he stood up, he felt dizzy and sick. He made it to the bed, grabbed a pillow and blanket off the bed, and walked back into the room. He was dragging the blanket behind him much like a toddler would've, but he didn't care. He just wanted to sleep, not think, relax, and just forget about everything in the whole world right now. 

It was 30 minutes after Harry laid down that Louis walked in. He saw Harry on the floor and rolled his eyes, "Wake up, please." 

Harry shook his head, "I'm awake, trust me, I didn't sleep all fucking night." After showing his slight anger and annoyance, he stood up and walked out into the bedroom and collapsed onto the bed. 

"Harry, what's wrong with you?" 

"Nothing, are you implying that you think something is wrong with me, Louis?" Harry asked in a very accusatory manner. 

Louis shook his head, "Even if you did have shit wrong with you, I wouldn't tell you that I thought you did. It's for you to decide whether or not it's a legit thing wrong with you. Anyway, you're upset. You don't need to lie about it." 

"I don't know. Just let me sleep." And that's what Louis let him do. Louis took a shower, Harry slept. Louis crept into bed and pulled the covers up to cover himself, Harry slept. Louis spooned Harry, Harry sighed in his sleep. Both of them were greatly relieved that they could sleep peacefully now and that they wouldn't have to get up that day. Doris was going somewhere with Elouise, Niall's new girlfriend. She seemed very nice, but here was the real test.


	30. Chapter 30

"Dating a gang member, huh?" Harry asked Elouise, clearly very, very drunk. He had so many sides to him when he was drunk. Normally, he was happy, giggly, fun Harry but there were other times where he was the complete opposite and Louis just wanted to kill him. 

"I suppose so... It's not official yet... Aren't you mated to one of the Tomlinson's?" 

"Yeah, it's not all it's cracked up to be. I mean, when your omega is more alpha than you and more respected by higher ups than you ever will be... It's fun and absolutely lovely to be with Louis, I mean, I love him, but the only time I get respect in my life is if I demand it or if the people are in the house or need something." 

"Yeah... Well, you are the alpha who stays at home, unfortunately. Everything you didn't want to be, you became. There's nothing you can do to help it." 

"That's not true," Harry smirked before tipping the shot set in front of him back and walking out of the kitchen. 

Harry walked back to his and Louis' room and unlocked the door. He walked into the room, making sure not to waking the sleeping omega in the bed. The blackout curtains that usually blocked all light from coming into the bathroom were now pulled back, allowing all unwanted things inside the dimly lit room. Harry winced at the bright light and turned on the hot water. Walking over to the window, he looked away from the light and closed the curtains so that the sun could no longer shine in and burn his eyes out.

"Harry, shut the hell up in there!" Louis shouted from their bedroom. 

"Louis, shut the hell up in there!" 

"You don't get to tell me what to do, Styles." 

"Oh but I do." 

"Shut the hell up. If you want me to cuddle you when you get out of the shower, you will shut up and you will dry your hair so that your curls don't get in my face and suffocate me while I'm sleeping. Can't do my job if you kill me, now can I?" 

"Nobody would be able to do their job if they were killed, Louis. What you just said made literally no sense. Just stop, you're not making any sense."

"Are you drunk Harry?" 

"My business, not yours."

"It'll be my business if you want to get in bed and do anything more than cuddle."

"But what if I don't want to do anything more?"

"Well, we both know that that is just a flat out lie, you can't keep your penis to yourself around my naked ass."

"Oh whatever, I can actually keep my cock to myself. It's a matter of do I wanna keep it to myself... I'm a very generous person, Louis, you know that. Why stop at sharing money or food when I can just go ahead and share everything?" 

"Because you're mine!" Louis shouted louder than before. 

"You're mine."

|-/

"When do you have to go somewhere again?" 

"I dunno... Tomorrow, maybe?"

"Oh, okay... Where are you going?" 

"I don't know."

"If you did know, would you tell me?" 

"I don't know." 

"Are you going to give me answers longer than three words?" 

"Sure, when there's something that requires more than three words."

"I'm going to start working again, Louis."

"Okay, why does this affect me?" 

"You have to know this because you 'work' nights and if you're tired during the day, who's to say that nothing will happen here or with Doris?" 

"I have two things to say for that absolutely lovely comment of yours." 

"Go ahead, master of sarcasm," Harry rolled his eyes.

"One, why do you question my abilities to take care of my own damn sister who I've basically raised no thanks to my crack addict mother or father who prostituted me out? I've taken care of her for her entire life, with no help. I taught my own self how to shoot a gun and taught my own self how to fight alphas twice my size and built up immunity against alpha voices. Two, why did you use air quotes around the word work? It's my work. It's better than what you've been doing. You sit on your ass all day long and all night long getting drunk and being lazy. I bring in all of the money to this house, yet I get no credit whatsoever." 

"I question your abilities because if you haven't noticed, you sleep pretty damn hard. You don't even wake up when people are shouting. How am I supposed to rely on you to wake up if someone breaks in? I can't, Louis. And your job isn't a legitimate job. The government would not accept that as a legitimate job. It's almost as illegitimate as being a prostitute and drug lord, Louis. And, trust me, I know. You don't have to remind me that I haven't been bringing in money. I feel like shit for not doing anything. However, you do get credit for the money that you bring in and I haven't used even a dime of money that is yours. I use my own savings to buy groceries and I'm even the one paying for the damn house utilities right now. I make your food for you, breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Nobody ever thanks me for the food that I make. Ever. Not once since we have mated have I ever received a thank you from your, your friends, or Doris for making your food or for paying the bills or for doing anything. And it fucking sucks, Louis, but you don't hear me complaining about it until now. While we are on the subject of complaining, why don't I start talking to you about how I really feel about what you're doing..."

"Why don't you Harry?! Share with me how you really feel about me putting my life at risk in order to keep you safe!" 

"Well, Louis, I feel pretty damn useless and left out! But telling you gets me nowhere, now does it? No, it doesn't! You only care about yourself half the time. The other half of the time, you're sleeping or you're with Doris, or you're with Niall or Liam or anyone else but me, or you're in heat! You don't need me for anything and you make it pretty clear how you can get on without an alpha there to help you, Louis!"

"I don't need an alpha to take care of me, Harry. Take a hint! I don't need you! I don't need anyone to take care of me! I'm my own person. I don't need anything or anyone to take care of me," Louis said as he was calming down from his screaming match with Harry. 

"Alright, I'm going to sleep in the guest room. You have a good night," Harry picked up his pillow and walked out without looking back once or even giving it a second thought. 

He walked down the hallway and into one of the many guest rooms and locked the door, making sure that not even Louis could get in. He didn't want any interruptions. He wanted to lay down, forget about his argument, and sleep. He could think about their argument in the morning. 

He slept through the whole night. He was proud of himself for doing that. He never slept through the whole night without interruptions. He was usually woken up by Louis tossing and turning or talking in his sleep or snoring or coming home or getting up to pee or sometimes Doris was coming into their room. He sat up with a smile and looked around at the room. It still looked the same since Louis had been in here when they were having their not so lovely argument when Louis tried to kill himself. 

"You slept through Louis going to the hospital, Harry," Liam said from the corner of the room where he was sitting and eating breakfast.

"Why'd he go to the hospital this time?" 

"He's pregnant." 

"Again?" 

"Again." 

"Well, are he and the baby alright?" 

"I don't know. I'm not his mate and neither is Niall. Niall thinks that both of them will be alright but whatever happened, it was caused by the stress that the screaming match between the two of you put on Louis. I suggest that you go to the hospital before Niall or I start pretending that we are his alpha."

Harry stood up and stretched, "I'll go, but I'm making breakfast first. Just some toast, don't worry. I can even eat it in the car if it makes you feel better." Liam nodded and tried to hurry Harry out of the room to start getting ready to go see Louis.


	31. Chapter 31

"I know you were trying to get me pregnant Harry," Louis said after a few minutes of complete silence, minus the beeping of the heart monitor and the noises outside the room. 

Harry had been sitting in the hospital room with Louis for almost 10 minutes now and neither of them had spoken other than both saying hi to one another and Harry offering Louis breakfast, which Louis declined.

"Alright, why're you saying this to me?" 

"Because I don't know why you would do that, Harry. I don't want to have children right now. I've got things to worry about. I don't want another baby to look after, I already have a toddler to take care of. You knew that I didn't want any children, right now especially. You didn't even speak to me about getting me pregnant. But I do know, now, that you were trying to get me pregnant. You didn't ever have sex with me because you loved me or because of anything else but the selfish reason that you wanting me to be pregnant. Why?" 

"Well, actually, most of the times that we had sex, it wasn't just because I wanted to get you pregnant, I promise. The times that I made you lay at the angle, which was less than half the times that we had sex, those were the only times I was only doing it to get you pregnant, Louis. I promise, I would never just use you for a baby. I'm not that selfish, no matter what you think. But I don't know why I did it, really. I mean, there were different reasons at different times during it. I mean, in the beginning I just wanted you to stop going out and killing people. That's no way to live, especially for an omega, Louis. What if there was an alpha that came and used his alpha voice and I wasn't there to protect you or what if you got killed or an alpha stole you or an alpha raped you? I would never forgive myself for that Louis."

"That's the reason that you did that? You didn't want me to do what I'm good at?" 

"That's the reason it started. You're good at plenty of things, not just that." 

"No job would pay me the same amount of money that I bring in now." 

"I don't give a shit. I don't want you to do that." 

"Get out Harry. If they need to make a decision involving my alpha, they can go walk their merry fucking asses out of this room and find you." 

"Whatever Louis, have fun being alone. I'll send in Niall and Liam," Harry said and then he walked out, slamming the door behind him. 

He wasn't angry. That's a lie. He was very angry, but mostly at everything but himself and Louis. Well, that's a lie as well. He was just going to take it out on everything but Louis. Mostly because he was pregnant now, but whatever. It's a good enough reason for him. 

"Niall, I'm trusting you and Liam with Louis and his health decisions. I need to take a breather. I'll be back either in a few hours or tomorrow. It won't be any later than tomorrow." 

And then he walked across the street to the small bar. He quickly downed a few shots, losing count after 4 and then drinking two beers before he finally got kicked out. 

|-/

When Harry got back to his and Louis' home, he smiled. He walked in and laid down in his and Louis' bed and he smiled. He got a message from Louis and he smiled. He read the message from Louis and he didn't smile. 

harry , i don't want you to be there when i get home . please don't be there . i want you to find someone else who will have your kids . mate them and forget me please harry . -Louis Tomlinson.


End file.
